Teach Me How To Love
by Phoebe Turner Halliwell
Summary: She is cold and unreachable. Even though, he fell for her. From the moment they lay their eyes on another, the destiny led them into the vortex of love, pain and betrayal. Can they beat the odds and be 2gether? ColePhoebe AU
1. The Bet

**Teach Me How To Love**

My new fic! It's a school fic about (OF COURSE!) Phoebe and Cole. Cole came from NYC and has been transferred to Phoebe's school. But, she is popular, unreachable and... cold. Can he change that and make her feel something for him, or he'll have to give up and move on without her?

Disclaimer: I don't owe Charmed or any of its characters... blah, blah, blah...

Now, the characters:

Phoebe Halliwell: the most popular girl in school. She's a sophomore. She has the group of her friends that don't leave her for a second and one very protective boyfriend. She's cold and unreachable for (almost) everyone.

Cole Turner: new guy at school that will soon become popular for his looks, but not as popular as he wants to in order to win the heart of the girl that seduced him from the very first moment he saw her. Surrounded by few close friends and a bunch of boring, stalking girls. Senior year.

William Thompson: Phoebe's very protective boyfriend. Senior year. He's popular mostly because of his girlfriend, but also because of his somewhat good looks.

David Hill: Cole's best friend who has come from NYC to SF with him. Also Senior year. Loves all kinds of parties and is never alone.

Ryan Potter: One of Phoebe's popular friends that always sticks around with her. He is the only one that is always cold headed in everything and has the good way of thinking. Sophomore year.

Melinda Carter: Also the part of Phoebe's "dream team" and one of her closest friends. She's the party type and is most somewhere having fun with her friends. She's at sophomore year and in the same class as Pheebs.

Kimberly Green: Also in "dream team". She's always a peacemaker and an optimist, but a lot shyer than the rest of her friends. She's a sophomore. Has the biggest crush on Max that lasts since the very beginning of their freshman year.

Max Rodman: Phoebe's closest male friend. He's totally 'in peace' with everything and doesn't bother himself about the things that don't really matter in the life. He's at sophomore year.

-There are a few more important characters, but u'll get 2 know them through the story.

Phoebe and Cole _DO_ have powers, but I won't mention them in first few chappies. Cole is a half demon, but doesn't use his powers for evil causes, since he escaped from the Source's dungeons when he was twelve and the Source couldn't track him down, since he decided not to use his powers ever again.

By the way, I'm gonna need a loooooot of help about these American school years and stuff. We don't have all those complicated names for the years (freshman, sophomore...) and I don't know how old are u when u go 2 (for example) freshman year. If somebody knows, SPEAK UP! Do u people go to school and stay there until holidays (with sleeping n' everything), or u go home at weekends, or u go home every day? What's a major? I just really don't know anything, I'm from Europe! Bare with me! And help me! The most important information I need is this one: do you guys have school all day (with the lunch brake), or you just go to school from the morning 'till the afternoon (or from the afternoon 'till the evening)? HELP!

Chapter 1 – Survival Bet

_The story I'm gonna tell you is about a boy and a girl who were born to be enemies as soon as they lay their eyes on another. It speaks about loss and pain. But mostly, it speaks about love and courage of two hearts that were meant to beat the odds and be united… but will the destiny split them apart…?_

It was September the 1st. Cole Turner and David Hill stood in front of the big San Francisco University and eyed it slowly. David had a skeptic expression on his face. "What do you think, Cole?" David asked.

Cole took a deep breath. "I think that we're gonna have to do our best to survive in here. San Francisco is defiantly not like New York, Dave."

"Yeah…" David sarcastically uttered. "I can see what you mean."

With those words, David and Cole entered the university and headed towards their first class, Geography.

It took them some time to find their classroom. When they did, they walked towards it and entered without any fear. Than they realized that all of the eyes were settled on them. The big fat teacher that looked like she just came out of bed gazed evilly at them and smirked. "You two are late. Five minutes late, actually. That would be detention. Get out, now."

"Well, we're new to this university and didn't know how to find the classroom, since the place is _so organized_ that there are no signs or anything to show us which way to go." Cole snapped. He could sense that this woman will bring nothing but trouble to him and David.

"Fine." Woman snapped back. "Would you be so kind to sit? There are two empty places next to Maria." She said and pointed at the girl with curly dark hair who eyed them slowly.

Cole nodded and went to sit along with David. In the moment they sat, woman spoke again.

"And would you tell us your names now?" she asked in cold voice.

"Would you tell us yours?" Cole asked back.

The woman shot a piercing look at him and jumped from her chair. "Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?" she yelled in frustration.

"I'm Cole Turner, why?" Cole asked coldly and yawned.

"Mr. Turner, detention! Now!" she screamed.

"Okay, okay, hold your fire." Cole said and grabbed his schoolbag.

"Mr. Nolan, walk him to detention room and make sure he gets inside." The teacher said as she turned to the boy that was obviously very busy with girl next to him.

"Why me?" the boy asked. "I don't want him to go to detention, when I think he's right."

"PETER!" frustrated teacher yelled again.

"Oh, alright." He said and walked out of the classroom with Cole. They walked thought the corridor in silence and Cole noticed that many of the students aren't in their classrooms. "The timetable is different for everyone, you know." Peter said as he saw Cole's curious expression.

"Yeah, I know that." Cole said. "But in New York, everybody has the first class."

"Ah, so you're from the big city." Peter concluded. "Well, that explains the attitude. You're everything but shy and nice."

After their small conversation, they kept walking in silence again. As they walked through one corridor on the left, Cole noticed the group of boys and girls sitting on the floor and laughing about something. "Sophomores." He said in a low voice. "Don't look if you want to keep your heart in one piece for the rest of this year."

"Huh?" Cole asked, but too late. He spotted her. He spotted the most popular girl in school. Her long golden hair slid down around her shoulders to her chest. She was wearing a tight shirt and dark blue jeans. He stopped walking and stared at her. After a few seconds, he could swear that she looked at him for a moment, but she didn't look like she did. She obviously hasn't even noticed him standing there. What brought him back to earth was Peter's voice.

"I told you, man." Peter said in voice just above the whisper. "You don't wanna look at Phoebe. If you do it once, you're meant to be heartbroken. Now c'mon!" he said and pulled him out of the corridor.

"Who's the beauty?" Cole asked breathless as he leaned onto a corridor wall. There was something about her that made him feel vulnerable.

"Phoebe Halliwell." Peter said slowly. "She's the most popular girl in the school. The list of her _admirers_ is bigger than the planet Earth. And that was her group of friends. If you wanna talk to her, you're gonna have to make an appointment and I strongly recommend for you to do it soon, cause right now, you'll only wait for eight months."

"Oh, come on!" Cole mocked. "No one can be _that_ popular!"

Peter raised his eyebrows. "Wanna bet?" he asked and Cole's jaw dropped. "She's a genuine beauty. That's what makes her that popular. Well, that and her 'I'm the best' attitude."

"Well, I'm gonna make her change." Cole said as the light smile lingered on his lips.

To his surprise, Peter smirked ironically and shook his head. "It's almost painful to see every guy in the school say the very same thing about her and be left heartbroken for like two months. She has a boyfriend, man."

"What?" Cole whispered with the feeling like someone slapped him. But than he realized that it was completely impossible for the girl like that to be single. "Do I know him?" Cole asked.

Peter nodded. "Well, you probably had a chance to see him. He's in our class. That guy with dark eyes and brown hair. His name is Will."

Cole nodded, too. "Yeah, I saw him." he said. "He was stuck in his cell phone while that crone screamed at me."

"I guess he was." Peter said. "He's always stuck in that phone. He writes messages to Phoebe, what else would he do? Now, c'mon. I gotta take you to detention…"

---

Phoebe sat in her chair on the biology class and yawned loudly as the teacher repeated the theory of evolution for the thousandth time. Than the girl next to her passed her a note. Phoebe turned to her right to find out from who it was and saw Melinda waving at her. She smiled and read the note. _"Did you check out that tall hottie this morning?"_

At once, Phoebe sunk deep into her own thoughts. Just for a moment she caught the eye of this boy. All she noticed in those eyes was that he was different, though she couldn't quite figure out how. But than she brought her head back to normal and realized that he was just like anybody else. He's gonna try to make her feel something for him and when he realizes that it's impossible, he would go and find himself some other girl to try to forget her. She grabbed her pencil, turned the not around and wrote on the back of it: _"He is really nothing special, Mel. You can do better than him, girl."_ And than she sent it back to her. She smiled genuinely and lay back in her chair to patiently wait for the end of the class.

---

At the lunch break, Phoebe plopped herself in the chair at the table with six places. Mel, Max, Ryan and Will sat at the table, too. She gazed around the dining room. She was the only one that wasn't eating anything.

"Where's Kim?" Melinda asked.

"Oh, she told us to wait for her here. She had to go and use the school phone."

"Doesn't she have a cell?" Phoebe asked.

"She lost it yesterday." Ryan answered.

"Honey, why don't you get yourself something to eat?" Will suggested.

Phoebe just shook her head. "I'm not hungry." She said. Than she spotted that the bunch of girls cornered somebody at the very end of the dining room. "What's all the commotion about? New Barbie doll on sale or something?" she asked and rolled her eyes. The fact that she thought that she's the best in the world was truly amazing.

Suddenly, they saw Kimberly making her way through the crowd and rushing to their table. "Okay, he is so _not that hot_!" she yelled as she plopped herself in the chair next to Phoebe's.

"What do you mean, he?" Phoebe asked. "And what do you mean, hot?"

"The new guy, Turner." Kim explained.

"Don't mention him." Will snapped.

"Why, cause he's hotter than you, so he's more popular?" asked the voice behind him and Will angrily spun around to find himself face-to-face with David.

"Who the hell are you?" Max asked.

"The name's David." He said slowly. "Nice to meet you, _if you can call it that_. I'm new as well as Cole, but I realized pretty fast how the things work around here. The six of you think that you are popular and unreachable and everyone looks at you like Gods because of that attitude. Well, we won't."

"We?" Phoebe asked with great desire to slap the guy over the face.

"Yes, we." she heard the voice behind her, but she didn't turn around. Something told her to wait for the voice to finish the sentence before she does. "David and me." the voice continued.

She quickly spun around and met the piercing blue eyes from the guy that she already spotted in the hall that morning. "And who in the world are you?" she asked in cold tone of voice "The new guy thinking to be the best in school?" she mocked and than turned around to Melinda "What do you think?" she asked.

Melinda gazed at Cole and smiled in very ironical way. "Twenty on kicking out." she said and threw twenty dollars on the table.

Max looked at the money with smirk and shook his head. "Not this time. I give thirty on overdose."

"Again?" Melinda asked.

David and Cole didn't realize what the situation was all about, so they just stood there and watched the bet.

"Well, if you look at the situation from Max's point, he's got a good point." Phoebe explained. "But, I give thirty on leaving heartbroken." she said and turned to look at Cole again. "You're still here? Can't you read the 'conversation-is-over' signs or what? Bye!"

Cole grinned at her and crouched next to the chair on which Phoebe was sitting. "You like bets?" he whispered in her ear.

"Only the ones that have to do with kicking the new and egocentric guys out of here." Phoebe replied coldly.

"You'll like this one." Cole said and she raised her eyebrows. He took it as a sign to continue.

"Well, here's the deal: if I don't get to kiss you on the lips till the end of this week, David and I shall leave this University and all of you in peace. What do you say?"

Phoebe stared at him suspiciously. "How do I know you'll keep your word?"

Cole smiled and hoped she'll smile back. "You can tell the whole school that we had this bet, so they'll all know I'm the biggest liar in this school if I stay."

Phoebe's evil smile grew wider. He just gave her a weapon with which she can blow him out of the school. "Deal." she said and turned her back to him as she got up from the chair.

Cole watched Phoebe and the rest of her friends leave the cafeteria and the small smile lingered on his lips.

"Are you crazy?" David asked. "Do you know what you just did?"

"Yes. I gave her the weapon that she can use against me. What she doesn't know is that the weapon I gave to her usually fires backwards…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hey, I published a new fic, guys! I hope u'll all reward me with your reviews just like before. I hope I'll get enough reviews to inspire me to write the next chapter. If I don't get enough reviews, I'll delete this fic and try another one.

As u all can see, Phoebe is very cold in this chapter. Just 4 the information, that's not her mask. It's who she is. Right now, she doesn't feel absolutely anything 4 Cole, since she doesn't know what the word feeling means. But, can Cole change that?

I have a good idea bout where 2 go with this fic, but feedback is always more than welcome.

A/N: People, I'm going on winter vacation to ski for seven days. I'm going on 01.07.2006. and I'm returning on 01.14.2006. That means that I won't update anything 4 a week. I'm expecting a lot of reviews when I come back. I already wrote chapter 2 for this fic, and I'll update it as soon as I come back. So, expect a new chappie on 01.14. I want reviews! Plz! If I don't get about 10 reviews, I'll try to write some other fic that u guys will like more. Thank u in advance!


	2. Warm Lips vs Cole Heart

Thank u all 4 your reviews! I got eleven of them, so I'm writing more. Hope u guyz review this fic, as well!

Blue eyes6 – I'm glad u love the title. I changed it just a few minutes before I published the fic. It was originally called "Truth or Dare", but it sounded rather stupid to me, so I changed it. Please, keep rewieving my fic!

Charming-Phoebz – Thnx 4 the compliment about the fic. Keep upd8ing. Here's more…

meeeee – Wow, that was a gr8 compliment. I hope I'll get ldz od reviews, too. Than u 4 upd8ing and plz, keep it up. I luv every review I get, no matter how short it is.

big fan! – Glad u luv the fic, here's more. Plz, review this chap as well!

meri24 – Here's the answer 2 your question (it's written in my byographie, as well): I loved Phoebe the best in season three, when she had that long, golden hair. Her and Cole had the best love during the season three, so I love her hair style during that period. Usually, Phoebe has long, golden hair in my fics. I hope u upd8 this chap, as well. Love your review!

PhoebelovesCole – Thnx 4 the compliments. I will go on with this fic, don't worry. Read this chappie, if u wanna see what happens 2 their kiss. I agree that Phoebe is Cole's from the very first beginning. Plz, keep reviewing:D

browntonegirl – Phase "truly amazing" means that you can't even imagine what Phoebe's attitude was like until you get 2 see it with your own eyes. I don't even know how 2 explain it. I'm glad u think my fic is original and thanx 4 good review. Hope u keep them up. Promise I'll do my best not 2 repeat 'unreachable' and 'untouchable'. :D Just read this chappie…

Phoebegurl12 – Wow, your review is certanly the best I got. Thank u 4 it. I just can't believe u like the fic that much.  Here's more. Read and after that, please review!

sehar – I am gonna keep on writing, since I got eleven reviews. That's quite a start. Here's more… Review plz! Oh, and just out of curiousity, there's a question I'd like 2 ask u: what does your pen name mean? How did you get the idea 2 call yourself 'sehar'?

KIHarwick – Well, I didn't really get to see your e-mail adress, since it didn't appear in the review, but I'll use the 'reply' button and ask u all I wanna know 'bout colleges. Plz, keep reading and plz keep reviewing. 

Moonstone – Love your pen name. Please, keep reviewing and (of course) reading. Here's more.

Chapter 2 – Warm lips vs. cold heart

It was Thursday. Phoebe and her friends walked through the school and settled in the school cafeteria, since there was still twenty minutes left 'till the beginning of first class. Few other students who were also sitting in cafeteria began to stare at them as soon as they walked in. They sat there for about fifteen minutes and talked about ordinary things. At one moment, they touched the subject of school, so Melinda opened her schoolbag and took the timetable out of it. "Let's see…" she said as she put the timetable on the table. "Today we have… maths, chemistry, biology, history, psichology..."

"Please, stop reading." Max interrupted her. "I don't wanna hear it. I hate Thursday."

"I agree." Ryan said. "I mean, is there actualy a day when we have _normal_ subjects?"

"Do the normal subjects even exist?" Melinda asked. "I mean, according to the timetable, tomorrow is even worst than today."

"No, it's not." Phoebe said with the smile. "Tomorrow is Friday and it's gonna be a great day."

"Hey, I know it's the end of the week and stuff, but tomorrow isn't gonna be any better than today." Kimberly said. "Why would it be?"

"Because it's the end of the week." Phoebe said. "And Turner's goin' away." she explained with the huge smile and her friends finally understood.. "He's going on my nerves all week. Tomorrow he'll be gone. For good."

Will shook his head with the smile. "I just don't get it. Guy who grew up in the New York should be way more clever than that. I can't believe he put his existance in this school on a bet he already lost."

"Kiss me…" Phoebe said with chuckle. "Like I would ever let him to."

Cole walked in the cafeteria and heard last two sentences that Phoebe said. It was more than enough to realize they're talking about him. "If you would just stay alone with me, you would be surprised." he said to Phoebe as he walked over to their table.

Small smile formed in the corner of Phoebe's lips. It was very cold smile. "Do you actually think that you would be able to seduce me, Turner?" Phoebe asked as she looked up at him from the chair. "Please, don't make me laugh."

Cole had the huge smile on his face and sparks in his eyes. Though none of the 'Dream Team' wanted to admit it, he really was _incredibly_ handsome. "Don't be so sure of yourself before you actually expirience it." he provoked her.

Phoebe stood up and put her hands on his chest. She tiptoed to make their lips closer to each other and whispered: "I'm always sure of myself, Turner. I always was and you can't do anything to change it."

Cole brought his lips even closer to hers. "Oh, but I will change you." he whispered back. "I will tame you, and you won't even ask me to let you be. You'll enjoy every moment you spend with me. And, by the end of the year, you will be madly in love with me, Phoebe Halliwell."

Phoebe chuckled. "No, Cole, it's not gonna happen, cause you'll be out of this school by the end of the week."

Cole placed his hands over hers. "I'll prove you wrong, Phoebe." he whispered. "You actually called me 'Cole'. What happened to 'Turner'?"

The bell rang. Phoebe just raised her eyebrows at him and her smile grew wider. "The classes are beginning." she said and removed her hands from his chest. Her friends already took their schoolbags and moved towards the exit of the cafeteria, only Will remained right next to the table to wait for Phoebe to move. Phoebe took her schoolbag and walked away. Just before she walked out of the cafeteria, she leaned onto a door frame and looked at Cole. "See ya… _Turner_." she said with irony in her voice and finally walked away.

Cole watched her leave and smiled. "You have no idea how much you're gonna love me." he said slowly. "You're gonna love me more than I love you right now."

With those words, he left the cafeteria, as well. _"Now, where the hell is David?"_ he thought and went to look for his best friend…

-------

Cole's first class was English. The teacher didn't even care about what students do at her class as long as they remained at their seats. Cole used the opportunity to tell David about the conversation he had with Phoebe that morning.

David stuck his head in his hands and sighed heavily when Cole finished. "What do I have to do to make you understand that Phoebe Halliwell is our _end_ in this school. You should've never bet her."

Cole shook his head. "I'm gonna win that bet, Dave. For God's sakes, could you believe in me for like two seconds?"

"Cole, look…" David started. "I know she's a beauty. I'm a guy, too, you know. I can see how beautiful she is. And I know that you fell head over heals for her. I really get it. But, what you're doing to yourself for her is not good for either one of us. We're gonna have to leave the school tomorrow, if you don't think of something… fast."

"I'm gonna wait for her tonight. And I'm gonna make her stay alone with me." Cole said in a low voice. "If I really wanted to, I could kiss her on this very morning. She would kiss me back."

"So, you're planning to kiss her and for her to kiss you back?" David asked. "Are you crazy or somethin'? She'll _never_ kiss you back. Not even if you were the last guy on the Earth."

"Yes, she will, Dave." Cole said with smile. "Yes, she will."

-------

"Phoebe, I gotta talk to you." Will said as he grabbed Phoebe's elbow in the hall.

Phoebe raised her eyebrows. "Talk, Will." she said.

"I want you away from the Turner guy, okay?" Will said quickly. "Just stay as far as possible from him."

"Oh, really?" Phoebe asked with anger in her voice. Though Will was her boyfriend, she wouldn't let him tell her what to do. Besides, she knew that she had to stay away from Turner herself, she needed no lectures. "And why is that?"

"Because he's gonna win the bet if you two continue on like this."

"If we continue on like _what_?" Phoebe asked. She couldn't believe that he believed that Cole's gonna win the bet.

"This morning, it looked very much like Cole Turner is seducing you." Will said jealously. "You never spoke to me in that tone of voice, nor with those sparks in your eyes."

"Will, give me a brake!" Phoebe hissed angrily. "I hate Turner more than anyone in this world. I'm never gonna let him kiss me and you have absolutely no right to get jealous."

"Promise me, Phoebe." Will said as he leaned closer to her.

Phoebe smiled lightly. "I never promise, Will. You know that." Phoebe said as she placed a light smile on his lips and walked away towards the chemistry laboratory…

-------

When school finally ended, "dream team" walked out of the school and stopped to say goodbye to each other, since they were all going to different parts of San Francisco. Phoebe said goodbye to all of them and kissed Will. Cole was standing not too far away from them and smiled when he saw Phoebe is alone. But, what Cole didn't expect was for Phoebe to get her cell phone out of her pocket and call the taxi. It was normal thing to do, since the rain was pouring down, but he somehow didn't expect it. "She's so not gonna make this easy for me." Cole concluded and walked over to Phoebe.

He sneaked up to her from behind and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. Phoebe spun around and met Cole's deep blue eyes. She sighed. "I thought we made things clear this morning, Turner." Phoebe said. "Leave me alone."

"That is just one of the things I'll never do, baby." Cole said gently. He pulled Phoebe closer to him. "Because I'm falling for you badly. And you're gonna fall for me, too. Sooner than you might think."

Phoebe smiled ironically. "Look, Cole." she started. "I have a boyfriend. True, I don't love him, but he's all I ever wanted from a boyfriend. Love is just the catch in the brain. You'll realize that one day."

Cole smiled. "Love is _not_ a catch in the brain, Phoebe. Love is something you never felt before, so you convinced yourself that it doesn't exist."

"You're wrong. I felt love. I love my sisters, I love my father and I loved my mother."

"That's not the love I'm talking about, baby." Cole said. "The love I'm talking about is a love between a guy and a girl. I could make you feel it, if you would only let me."

"You can't make me feel something I don't wanna feel." Phoebe said.

"Yes, I do." Cole replied.

"Prove it." Phoebe said and put her hands on Cole's shoulders. He slowly leaned towards her and their lips met. They both closed their eyes and let the kiss lead them. Rain was pouring down on them, but neither felt that at the moment. Their heads were moving slowly and Cole knew that Phoebe felt at least a tiny bit of his love. If she couldn't feel love, at least he'll make her feel his love.

Phoebe let him kiss her only because he was the best kisser she ever kissed. Unlike Will, Cole somehow knew how she liked to be kissed and what she enjoyed in. That's why she let him kiss her for such a long time. Her arms were around his neck and Cole still held her by waist.

At one moment, they stopped kissing. Cole pressed his forehead against hers and smiled. "There you go." Cole said. "If that didn't prove me right, I don't know what will."

Phoebe touched his lips with her fingertips. "I didn't feel a thing." she said honestly. "Sorry to dissapoint you."

"Well, at least now I have a year to change that." Cole said and Phoebe looked at him. "You're not gonna lie and pretend that we never kissed tomorrow, right?"

"I always keep my word." Phoebe said. "I'll let everyone know that you have right to stay."

"Thank you, Phoebe." Cole said and let her go when he saw the cab arriving. Phoebe turned around and walked to the cab. Just before she got in, she turned around towards Cole.

"Though I don't feel anything towards you, you really are a great kisser, Cole. One of the best." she admitted and walked over to the cab.

"You look great when you're wet, you know." Cole said to her and watched her enter the cab that drived her away. He sighed and got his cell out of his pocket. The rain was becoming faster and faster and he decided to follow Phoebe's advice – call the cab. After all, it really was a long way home…

-------

When Cole got to his apartment, he ordered something to eat from the room service and than called David. David's apartment was right next to Cole's, so he came over in 5 minutes.

"What is so urgent?" David asked as he came. "Now you're gonna tell me you kissed Phoebe Halliwell, ha?"

Cole smiled victoriously. "As the matter of fact, I did. And she told me I was a great kisser."

David studied Cole for a moment, to see if he was lying. He got to conclusion that Cole would _never_ smile like that if he wasn't telling the truth. "I don't believe it." he uttered.

"You better start believeing, 'cuz we're staying at San Francisco University, Dave." Cole said and his smile grew wider. "It turns out Phoebe is not that unreachable, after all."

David stared at his best friend. "Why are you so obsessed with her, Cole?" he asked.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I really love Phoebe, David." Cole said.

"Love at first sight?" David asked. "That doesn't seem like you, mate."

"What are you saying?" Cole asked.

"I think that you know that." David replied. "You have very strong personality. You love to win in everything you do, and you don't like to be ignored. Well, you got quite popular when you came to university, cuz you're a good looking guy. But, the most popular girl at university didn't even wanna look at you and maybe you began to chase her just because your proud couldn't accept the fact that she doesn't even wanna look at you."

Cole shook his head. "If it was any other girl, you would be totally right. But, it's not that way with Phoebe. She really takes my breath away every day. And I'm falling for her more and more every single day."

"In that case, mate, you got yourself in huge trouble." David concluded. "The heart of Phoebe Halliwell is colder than stone. You can see it when you look into her eyes. She feels nothing. She's not familiar with the word 'feeling', ya know."

Cole sighed. "I know. But, she'll change. You'll see she will."

-------

Phoebe entered the Manor and let out an annoying sigh. She was all wet and was freezing. "Hot bath, hot bath, hot bath…" she mumbled as she walked towards the bathroom.

Before she could even see the bath tub, she heard Piper yelling "Phoebe, the phone!"

"DAMN!" Phoebe yelled and went to get the phone. "Hallo?"

"Hi, Pheebs, it's Mel. Look, I wanted to talk about Max's surprise birthday party. I was planning for us to make…"

"Mel, I would really love to chat, but only if the chat is in one hour." Phoebe cut Melinda off.

"Why? You sound a little… chilly."

"Yeah, well, that's because I'm soaked up and I'm freezing. I really need a hot bath. You don't want me to get ill for Max's party, do you?"

"Oh, my God, of course not!" Melinda said. "Just one question: what took you so long to get home?"

"If you would only know…" Phoebe said ironically. Now that her head cooled up again, she was furious at herself for letting Cole kiss her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Melinda asked. She sounded very curious.

"Turner and I had a little 'guy-to-girl' chat." Phoebe admitted. She knew that Mel would find out sooner or later. Sooner seemed like a better option.

"_And_…" Mel almost yelled.

"And we kissed." Phoebe confessed. "I simply let him. Now I'm furious at myself, 'cuz I let the moment lead me." she continued and did her best to ignore Mel's sighs from another side of the phone.

"Phoebe, how could you let him?" Melinda asked

"Yeah, I'm repeating the same question in my head over and over again." Phoebe said. "I guess it was my way to prove Turner that I really won't feel anything for him."

"And _you won't_, will you?"

"Of course I won't, Mel. During that kiss, the only thing I could feel was a cold rain pouring down on me and his lips on mine. Nothing else." Phoebe said, and she wasn't lying.

For a few seconds, both of the girls remained silent. Than a question formed in Melinda's head and she just had to ask Phoebe that. "What does he kiss like?"

Phoebe raised her eyebrows when she heard a question, but didn't smile at all. "Honestly, far better than Will. But, that doesn't change my opinion about him. He's just another jerky guy."

"Glad you still see that. Now go take your bath." Melinda said. "Oh, and Phoebe… please, stay as far as possible from him, okay?"

Phoebe rememered of the argument she had with Will that morning and rolled her eyes. "Okay." she said. "I'll call you in an hour. Bye."

"Finally, the hot bath…" she whispered to herself and headed towards the bathroom…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Guyz, thank u all once again 4 those eleven reviews I got. Tnx 2 those reviews, I upd8ed this chap. Hopw u review this chappie, as well. I also wanted 2 explain few things about this fic here:

-Phoebe and Piper are livivng 2gether at the Manor. Prue is living with Andy in their own apartment nearby. They're not married, though.

-Cole left the Source when he was twelve. Now he's twenty one. So, he is not over a hundred years old, he's simply twently one.

-Phoebe and her sisters were raised by their father (he never left them). Their mother died when Phoebe was only three.

-Piper grew up as a romantic girl. She is in endless search for her true love and can't stop reading romantic novels. She knows the events of every soap there ever was on TV. She's gonna be an interesting character in later chappies.

-Phoebe grew up learning that guys are only gonna give her pain if she feels something for them, so she became cold towards them. But, when it comes to her family and friends, she loves them very much.

On Friday 13th, I fell down the ski road and now my ribs hurt. Poor me. Plz, hit me with the reviews, so I can get better. 


	3. Will's Jealousy

meeeee – I am feelin' better, thnx 4 asking.  Your idea is very good and I might use it (but, that's gonna be on like summer, cuz this fic's gonna be pretty long and I'm planning 2 write a sequel 4 my fic "If That's What it Takes"). Sorry u'r gonna wait 4 that long. But, I still am gonna use it, u know. It's a gr8 idea. 4 now, read this chappie and thank u so much 4 reviewing both of my chappies. :)

phoebe&cole4ever – Thnx 4 the review. I'm glad u luv the fic. Don't worry u'r new. Soon, u'r gonna feel like is another home or yours. ;) Read this chappie as well and review!

Andrea – I hope that this upd8 is soon enough. I love the way u said that Cole's gonna seduce Phoebe (he _is_ gonna do it, in fact, but not in this chappie). Thank u 4 reviewing this fic. Plz, keep it up:P

Also thnx 2 KIHarwick and Moonstone 4 reviewing last chappie. I loooooooooooove u guyz:)

**Chapter 3 – Will's jealousy**

"Will, come on!" Phoebe yelled as she ran down the stairs of the Halliwell Manor. "Will, it didn't mean anything!"

Just before he reached the door, Will angrily spun around. "What did you just say?" he yelled.

"I said that it didn't mean anything." Phoebe said, but this time calmer.

"I don't believe this!" Will yelled again. "You invited me into your house to tell me that you kissed the guy who's already seducing you and that _it didn't mean anything_! Are you out of your freakin' mind or somethin'?"

"No, I'm not!" Phoebe screamed back at her boyfriend. "And you're so wrong if you think I'm gonna beg you on my knees to forgive me."

"Oh, and you won't?" Will yelled as he pretended to be surprised.

"Newsflash, Will!" Phoebe yelled. "I don't love you! I never did! And do you know why? Because you're all just the same! You and every guy on this planet! When the guy who gets more attention than you comes near you, you get all jealous and overprotective! I thought you were different, but you're obviously not!"

"And Turner is?"

"Well, at least he's got his dose of originality! Something that you miss so much!" Phoebe snapped. In fact, she was lying. She was using Cole as a tool to make Will as angry as she was.

"Well, at least I have a heart!" Will furiously screamed and turned to open the door.

"That's it, Will! Run away when things get too hot for you!" Phoebe yelled. "Just run away!"

"SHUT UP, PHOEBE HALLIWELL!" Will yelled as she spun around again.

Phoebe grabbed his shirt and slapped him over the face. "No one tells me to shut up, do you understand?"

"Well, this will shut you up!" Will yelled. He wanted to slam her against the wall, but accidentally hit her in attempt to grab her shoulders. "Oh, God…" he whispered slowly as he saw Phoebe's cheekbone get red.

Phoebe looked at Will with fury he never saw before. "Come on, William!" Phoebe yelled. "Hit me again, if you think that that proves how strong you are! Come on!"

"I didn't wanna hit you, I'm sorry…" Will started in normal tone of voice.

"Why don't you hit me again, ha?" Phoebe yelled. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna cry! You're not worth it!"

"I'll call you when you get back to normal again." Will said and left the Manor as quickly as he could.

"Coward!" Phoebe screamed at the door and than leaned against the wall. She was breathing heavily. Her cheekbone was hurting. "Damn you…" she whispered.

"Oh, my God, Phoebe!" Piper yelled as she entered the hall and saw her sister. "What happened to you? I heard you and Will yell, but this…"

"He didn't do it on purpose." Phoebe said. "We both lost control. I hit him as well."

Piper shook her head. "If a guy truly loves the girl he's with, he would rather die than hit her. He's probably not your true love."

"Duh, Piper." Phoebe said with the smile. "You're just way too romantic to notice that I don't love Will. I'm not even close to it."

Piper stared at her and than smiled again. "How about Turner?"

Phoebe suddenly stood up from the anger that filled her chest. "Don't mention him." she snapped.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I just realized that he's the cause of this. He's the cause of my pain. He's the cause of this fight. He's the cause of EVERYTHING!" Phoebe yelled.

"Well, at least he's not like the other guys…" Piper tried to justify herself for mentioning Cole.

"No?" Phoebe asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, you said it when you were arguing with Will…"

"Piper, that was just a pretext. I didn't really mean it; I only wanted to make Will jealous."

"But, Turner really is different. I mean, how many new guys got to kiss you in just four days they spent in our university?"

"It was a cold afternoon…" Phoebe joked, but than got serious again. "Look, I only wanted to prove to him that I don't feel anything for him with that kiss. And I proved it."

"Are you sure?" Piper asked hopefully.

"A hundred percent sure." Phoebe answered.

Piper sighed heavily. "Pheebs, you're not even looking for your Mr. Right. You know, the one that will take your breath away and swoop you off your feet…"

"Pipe, c'mon." Phoebe rolled her eyes. "All I'm looking for is the way to have a good fun, so that my school time passes by as quick as possible. When winter vacations come, I'm going to our farm. I miss all the nature, I miss the sound of roosters waking me up. And I miss Storm."

Piper chuckled. "You miss your horse more than the guy of your dreams you're supposed to meet?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yup. Could you please come to kitchen with me now, I'm starving."

"Do you want me to get some ice for that bruise of yours? It looks pretty bad. Does it hurt?"

"Not really." Phoebe replied. She was used to pain, since she spent all her holidays at the farm. She was taming wild horses out there. "Come on, let's eat."

"Okay, if you say so…" Piper said with raised eyebrows and followed her sister to the kitchen…

-------

At Friday, Phoebe appeared at school a whole hour earlier. She had to think about all those things that were bothering her in past week. Ever since Cole appeared, everything in her life turned upside down and she hated him for it. She hated him for kissing her and she hated him for the fight she had with Will Yesterday. As she walked towards the school entrance, she ran onto Melinda who was walking in the arms of tall guy with the blonde hair. She was pretty sure that his name was John.

"Pheebs!" Melinda surprisedly yelled and rushed to greet her friend. Than she saw the bruise on Phoebe's face. "Oh, God, what's _that_?" she asked.

Phoebe looked at John annoyingly and than turned to Mel. "We'll talk about in somewhere more private. Who's the guy?" she whispered.

"Oh! Phoebe, this is John, my boyfriend. John... well, I think that the whole San Francisco knows who Phoebe Halliwell is."

John nodded. "Uh, Mel, I gotta go to get my schoolbag from home." he explained and kissed her for goodbye. Phoebe just rolled her eyes and John smiled when he saw that. "Hey, I didn't roll my eyes when you and Turner kissed in the middle of the street." he said.

Phoebe immediately shot an angry glare at him. "We weren't kissing in the middle of the street and I only kissed him to prove that he's a jerk." she snapped.

John raised his arms in self defense and grinned. "Hey, you don't have to explain anything about that kiss... unless it didn't mean something to you."

"What makes you think it meant something to me? It's a stupid thing to say. No guy has ever meant anything to me, 'cuz you're all such an idiots."

"Well, the way you kissed him so didn't look like you. You know… you closed your eyes, you hugged him and you let him kiss you the way that he wanted." John kept provoking Phoebe and she glared at him furiously. Melinda raised her eyebrows when she heard what her boyfriend said, since Phoebe didn't give her any details about that kiss.

"Well, at least he knows how to kiss, unlike _some of us here_." Phoebe replied. "He didn't look like he was shoving his tongue down my throat."

Now it was John's turn to roll his eyes. "Well, I see you're not in the mood. Bye, Mel. See ya around."

"Okay." Mel replied. When John left, she turned to Phoebe. "What the hell has gotten into you?" she asked.

"I hate when some idiot tries to give me lectures, and especially when it's about Cole Turner. I have this bruise thanks to him and I had a fight with Will thanks to him."

"You _told_ Will?" Melinda asked.

Phoebe nodded. "Well, he would find it out sooner or later, cause I have to let the whole school know that Turner's staying today. I wanted for Will to hear it from me and not from somebody else." she explained.

"What did he say?"

Phoebe sighed heavily and pointed at her bruise.

"NO!" Melinda yelled. "He didn't hit you, did he?"

"He didn't do it on purpose…" Phoebe tried to justify her boyfriend.

"Oh, come on, Phoebe, don't give me that crap!" Mel got really furious. "No matter what you told him, he had no right to hit you! You're a girl, for God's sake!"

"You know, now you sound like my sister." Phoebe said with small smile. "C'mon, let's go inside, I'm freezing."

"Yeah… but Will is so dead when he comes."

-------

What neither Mel nor Phoebe expected was for Will not to show up at school when their classes began. Phoebe decided to tell everything that happened at the Manor yesterday night to Ryan, Kim and Max at Math. Unluckily for her, the teacher saw them and smirked evilly at the five of them.

"Miss Halliwell" she called out and Phoebe looked in her direction. "How about _you_ explain the rest of the theory I was talking about from the beginning of the class?"

"What should I? I mean, your job is to teach, right?" Phoebe replied. She was so not in the mood that day, and this stupid teacher really drove her nuts. "You get paid for it, not me."

"That is correct, Miss. Halliwell. _But_, it's your job to listen to what I'm saying instead of having a little chit-chat with your friends over there. You can chat with them _after _class."

"I don't have the time after class. Besides, rain's pourin' everyday. I don't wanna catch cold." Phoebe explained coldly.

"Oh, but you _do_ have a time to kiss with that guy from the senior year on the rain? Weren't you thinking about catching cold then?" the teacher smirked evilly.

"Will is my boyfriend, it's a normal thing to kiss him after school."

Teacher smirked again. "No, my _dear_. I wasn't talking about William Hill. I was talking about that new Turner guy."

Phoebe jumped up from her chair. "Oh, so you couldn't wait for me to come to your class, so you would hear the rumor from me personally, ha?"she yelled. "Well, I'm so sorry to disappoint you." she grabbed her schoolbag, turned on her heel and left the classroom.

She leaned onto a corridor wall and took a deep breath to come down. Than she heard footsteps coming from her right. She turned her head around and met Cole's deep blue eyes. At once, all the fury she felt for him ran into her head. "Come any closer and I don't respond." she snapped.

But, Cole didn't smile, as usual. He stared at her. "Phoebe, look at me." he said quickly.

"No." Phoebe replied and kept staring in front of her.

"Look at me." Cole repeated.

"No." Phoebe replied again.

Cole sighed heavily. He walked over to her and put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. His look settled on the bruise on her left cheekbone. "Who did that?" he asked angrily.

"Nobody." Phoebe replied coldly. "And if you don't let me go…"

"Who did that?" Cole cut her off and repeated his question again.

"I said nobody! I hit the post while walking home from school yesterday." Phoebe lied.

"Phoebe, you were going home with taxi yesterday." Cole said annoyed. "Please, tell me who did that to you. Who hurt you?"

"For your information, this bruise is your fault. Everything that happened to me in past week is your fault." Phoebe said in desperate attempt to escape Cole's grasp. She failed, though.

"Phoebe, please tell me what bastard had the heart to do this to you? I swear, I'll…"

"You won't lay one finger on Will!" Phoebe yelled and bit her lip when she realized what she said.

Cole's eyes widened. "So, that son of a bitch dared to him you just because we kissed. Ah, so now I get it why he didn't appear at school today. Well, he'll have to show up sooner or later…"

Phoebe grabbed Cole's hands and looked deep into his eyes. "Cole, please, don't hurt him. He didn't mean to hit me, it was an accident. Please, don't hurt him."

Cole just stared back at Phoebe. He felt an unbearable desire to hug her and to tell her that she'll be safe with him forever. He wanted to let her know just how much he cared about her. So, he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head gently. Phoebe smiled lightly and closed her eyes. She really missed someone being so gentle to her.

At that moment, Will walked in the corridor that Phoebe and Cole were in. He saw them hugging and his blood began to boil. But, what hurt him the most was the expression on Phoebe's face. She seemed calm and completely in peace with Turner's arms around her. "Wow, I can clearly see how much you missed me, Phoebe." he snapped and Phoebe shot her eyes open and looked at her boyfriend. "And I was stupid enough to come and look for you to apologize…"

"No, Will…" Phoebe started.

"So, you think that the apologize can make that bruise go away?" Cole asked and let go of Phoebe. Him and Will were staring into each other's eyes furiously.

"Well, your stupid hug certainly can't, either." Will replied in the same tone as Cole.

"Just for your information, bastard, Phoebe is a girl. And a guy who had at least a little bit of respect for that girl would _NEVER_ hit her. Never!"

"So, you already told him _everything_, didn't you?" Will looked at Phoebe angrily.

"Will, please, listen to me…" Phoebe tried to talk to her boyfriend.

"And you ran into his arms on the spot." Will continued. "Of course, I forgot how _original_ he is."

"I repeat, Phoebe is _a girl_ and she needs for someone to treat her right and to be gentle to her. No matter how strong you might think she is, she needs to feel safe once in a while." Cole said. "Gentleness and safety is, sadly, something that you can't offer her."

"And you _can_?" Will yelled.

"Better than you, certainly." Cole replied.

Phoebe watched the scene and became more and more aware that, in spite of the fact that she was the main cause of this fight, she could do absolutely nothing to stop Will and Cole from fighting.

At one moment, the guys were glaring at each other furiously and in the next, they started fighting. Phoebe's eyes widened as she ran to where they were fighting and grabbed both of them by arm. "Listen to me, you idiots!" she yelled. "If you two don't stop fighting like _NOW_, you have no idea how short you're gonna remain in this school!"

Though she thought it wont, her threat worked. Will and Cole broke apart. Will seemed pretty much okay, and Cole's bottom lip was was bleeding. They had killing glances in their eyes.

Phoebe turned to Will. "Now, you're gonna listen to me, William!" she started furiously. "First of all, I didn't tell any part of the discussion we had to Turner, he guessed it on his own. Second of all, you have no right to get angry at me, 'cause right now I have the huge bruise on my face because of you. Third of all, I _do_ need a guy that's gonna be gentle to me once in a while!"

Will looked at his girlfriend softly. "Phoebe, I'm so sorry, I…" he started.

"I'll think about it." Phoebe cut him off. "Now get out of here, I so sick and tired of you for today." she said and turned around.

Cole finally took his gaze off of Will and back to the girl he loved that was glaring at him furiously.

"Phoebe, if this bastard…" Will started before he left.

"OUT, WILL!" Phoebe screamed.

In that moment, the Math teacher got out of her classroom and saw something very unusual (from where she was standing). Furious Phoebe was standing between Cole (whose bottom lip was bleeding) and Will who both had the killing look on their faces. She cleared her throat.

"Miss Halliwell, be so kind and explain what was that screaming and yelling all about." she said.

"That is something private between Will, Cole and me." Phoebe replied.

"Well, you can either explain, or go visit the headmaster…"

"Don't threaten her!" Will and Cole yelled at the teacher in the same time. Poor woman just crossed her arms with the look of angry child and marched back into her classroom (without forgetting to slam the door behind her).

"Go, Will." Phoebe said. "Go back home, before somebody sees you here. Tomorrow, you can say that you were sick."

Will nodded at Phoebe, shot another killing glance at Cole and left the corridor.

"Phoebe…" Cole started to break the silence between them.

"You shut up, as well." Phoebe snapped. "You're not any better than him. And whatever you had to say… save it."

"I was gonna ask you if you have a tissue." Cole said simply.

Phoebe looked at him and realized that his bottom lip was bleeding more and more with each second. She walked over to him and took a cottonwool out of her pocket. She gently pressed it against Cole's lip.

Cole closed his eyes when he felt Phoebe's warm fingers on his lips. Than he opened them again and lost himself in his eyes that were studying him closely. "Where did you get that?" he asked.

Phoebe realized that Cole was talking about the cottonwool. "Huh… It's not like you're the first guy that had the fight with the other one because of me." Phoebe explained.

"May I ask you a question?" Cole asked. "But you have to answer to me truthfully."

"I'll do my best.

"What did you feel when Will and I just had a fight?" Cole asked. "I mean, while we were fighting… what did you feel _exactly_?"

"I wasn't glad, if that's what you mean." Phoebe replied. "I was pretty annoyed and… well, I didn't wanna see Will hurt."

Cole nodded and looked at her a bit disappointedly.

"I didn't wanna see you hurt, either." Phoebe said to cheer Cole up. "Really. I never wish for anyone to be hurt. I'm not that evil."

Cole gently touched her cheek, but Phoebe pushed his hand aside. "You're not evil at all. You're just afraid to feel."

Phoebe shook her head. "No, I'm not. The fact that I don't feel anything for you doesn't mean I'm afraid to feel."

"Oh, but you are afraid to feel." Cole insisted. But, don't worry – I'm gonna help you find your way through that fear. You're gonna fall for me, Phoebe. Sooner or later."

Phoebe smirked ironically. "I seriously doubt that." she said.

Cole's smile grew wider.

"What?" Phoebe asked when she saw Cole smiling.

"Well, when I told you on Monday that you'll be in love with me, you said something like 'no way'. Now, you said 'I doubt that'. I think I'm getting warmer."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. She wasn't sharing Cole's opinion at all. She still wasn't feeling a single thing for him. "Well, I think you're getting colder." she said.

"We'll see, Phoebe." Cole said. "We'll see…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

REVIEW, PLEASE! Please, people, review. Just click that little blue label in the left bottom of the screen. It'll make my life better. Short reviews are okay, too. Just tell me that u like this chap, and I'll be super satisfied. :D

P.S. In the next chappie, u guyz r gonna see Prue, Andy, Leo, Piper & co. as well. I think it's gonna be quite interesting. Well, review!


	4. The University Dance

**Chapter 4 – The University Dance**

September passed by quickly and October came. At San Francisco University, things weren't changing a lot. Cole kept repeating that he's gonna win Phoebe's heart and she kept repeating that his chances are as good as none. Other students didn't know who to believe – her or him, cause they both seemed pretty sure of themselves. The only thing that has changed was the fact that Phoebe and Will got back together and they became even closer.

All students kept talking about different things, until one cloudy October's day when the principal announced that there's gonna be a traditional University Dance on 15th of October. Ever since he said that, there was no other theme in school that the University Dance.

"Gee, there's still two days!" Ryan complained when a bunch of girls passed by the dream team with statements like _"Oh, God, I'm so panicking! I still don't know what hair style should I wear…"_

Max shook his head. "You know girls." he said to Ryan. "They're all just the same."

"Not all." Phoebe said.

"I meant the freaky freshmen, not my best friends." Max said.

"Even seniors are acting like that." Will said. "The girls from my class are unbearable. They keep smiling, giggling, whispering something and pointing at people. You would say they're twelve, not twenty one."

"I still don't know with whom to go…" Kim said with hope in her voice. Everybody knew that she had the biggest crush on Max, but he simply didn't care.

"Well, neither do I and neither does Max." Ryan replied.

"Mel, ya goin' with the John guy?" Phoebe asked.

"Who?" Melinda asked and than laughed. "No, we broke up a week ago. But, I think that the guy I'm going with to the dance has a lot of potential."

"Who?" Will asked.

"You know that tall hottie from the junior year? His name is Brian." Mel said, but from the look of their faces, it looked like nobody knew him. "He's got blue eyes and blonde hair. Very pale skin, but he's still very cute."

"Do they call him 'Worm'?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes! At least you know who he is." Melinda sighed with relief.

"Why do they call him 'Worm'?" Kimberly asked.

"Cuz he's got a rock band called 'The Worms'." Melinda said.

"Oh…"

Just than, Cole walked in the cafeteria with huge smile on his face. Phoebe looked at him, but he didn't even notice her. He walked by their table and sat at the table for four nearby. In a minute or two, his best friend, David, walked in with some brunette from the junior year. Max knew her, since she lived in the same building as him.

"How about Turner?" Phoebe asked. "Is he even _planning _to find himself a date for that night?"

Will stared at his girlfriend. "You don't know?" he asked. "Turner has already found himself a date like a week ago."

Phoebe felt like someone hit her. She wasn't jealous, she was just annoyed. She was hoping that he would chase her and beg her to go with him. But now, it turned out that he didn't even bother to ask. "Whom?" she asked.

"Jessica Roberts." Will replied. "That sweet little blonde that wears the shortest skirts I saw in my life. She's at your class."

"That _whore_?" Phoebe asked.

"Hey, now, don't go _that _far. She's not a whore. She just wears short skirts." Max said. "I wouldn't mind to stay alone with her for awhile…"

"Max, don't be a pervert." Kim said.

At that moment, Jessica Roberts walked into the cafeteria and first thing she did was to shoot an angry glare at Phoebe, who did the same to her. Than she walked over to the table where Cole was sitting and sat in his lap. She obviously said hello to David and the brunette. Than she smiled at Cole who kissed her on the lips passionately.

"Well, now we know what Turner does when he's alone at night." Ryan said to Kimberly who laughed.

"What are you two talking about?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, we were talking about Turner yesterday after school and we wondered what he does when he's alone at night. I mean, all that talk that he loves only you and stuff is still just talk, cause guys have their _needs _as well. Now we know who's there for him when he wishes for a little bit of…"

"Okay, Ryan, I get the point." Phoebe cut him off. "He screws the whore."

Kimberly stared at her friend and began to realize something. "Uh… Pheebs, can I talk to you in private for a second?" she asked.

"Sure." Phoebe replied.

The two of them stood up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria. When they got into one of the empty classrooms and made sure nobody's listening, Kim looked at Phoebe closely. "Phoebe, what's going on?" she asked.

Phoebe raised her eyebrows and looked at her friend. "What do you mean, what's going on?"

"Phoebe, the way you just looked at that girl and the way you spoke about her… you look like you're jealous… a lot." Kim explained.

"Oh, come on!" Phoebe laughed. "It's not that. It's just that…" she stopped for a moment. She didn't know how to express what she felt with words. "Look, I don't know why, but I was kinda hoping that Turner's gonna chase me around the school and ask me go to the dance with him for like a million times. Instead, he didn't even look at me and… I think that his behavior hurt my ego." she finished.

"Yeah, you're right." Kim said and Phoebe nodded quickly. "But, there's something more in that behavior. I know you too well. You can't hide it from me."

"Maybe, but it's _not_ jealousy." Phoebe said. "Look in my eyes, Kim. It's not jealousy. I know that it's not."

"Okay, I believe you." Kimberly said to her friend. "But I think I know what it is. Pheebs, would you go to the dance with Turner if he would ask you?" she asked.

"I… No, I…" Phoebe stopped and sighed. "I don't know." she admitted.

"Oh, my God." Kim whispered. "Phoebe, you are falling for him."

"N… No, I'm not." Phoebe said quietly. "At least not yet."

"Yet?" Kim asked with surprised look.

"I just may be attracted to him." Phoebe said quietly. "I mean, who wouldn't be? Just look at him."

Kimberly smiled weakly. "Yeah, tall, dark and mysterious guys were always the ones you liked… though you never really admitted it. And, as much as I recall, Turner has blue eyes, right?"

Phoebe sighed. "Yeah. You get the feeling that you can see the sky behind him when you look in his eyes. Honestly"

"Yeah, I can see why you're attracted to him. But now you have a problem. He seems a lot less interested in you now that Jessica is around."

"Well, I don't care." Phoebe replied quickly.

"Yes, you do." Kimberly teased.

"Well, I shouldn't!" Phoebe said. She was angry at herself for being attracted to Cole. "I'm gonna go to the dance with Will and I'm gonna have the best time of my life. Let's see how Turner will react than."

Kim stared at her best friend. "You're gonna make sure that you look absolutely adorable, right?"

An evil smile spread across Phoebe's face. "Of course." she said. "And he's gonna be sorry he ever came into this school…"

-------

"Phoebe, are you ready yet?" Prue yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Piper and her were already fully-dressed and ready for the dance.

Prue was wearing a long elegant shiny dress and looked better than ever. Her long black hair was now full of curls and hair glitters. Her make-up was really classy. Piper kept staring at her and kept smiling as she imagined Andy's jar drop when he sees his girlfriend glow in her full shine.

Piper's hair was forming an elegant bun with few forelocks that were leaning against her face. Her make-up was perfect, but not very emphatic. As for the clothes, she was wearing a pink shirt with glitters and a skirt that she liked to call a 'mini skirt'. However, Prue and Phoebe called it 'a long skirt', since it almost reached her knees. But, in combination with the shirt, it looked wonderful and Piper was happy with her looks.

"Phoebe, we're gonna be late!" Prue yelled again.

Just than, Phoebe appeared on the stairs. She was wearing a dark blue leather top that was just about enough to cover her breasts. As a match for that, she was wearing a dark blue skirt that uncovered almost all her left leg. But, it slowly glided down her other leg and reached it's knee, so only one of her legs was uncovered. (I didn't know how 2 explain it. U know those skirts that are short at one part and uncover one of your thighs and than (instead of horizontally), they go diagonally down and cover your other thigh). Her hair was full of glitters and sparkles and seamed almost amazingly flat.

"Wow." Piper said slowly.

"Pheebs, you look amazing." Prue continued.

"Not as amazing as you." Phoebe said to her sister who smiled. "Pipe, you look perfect. Your Mr. Right will be proud, whoever he is."

"I'm going with Leo Wyatt." Piper said proudly. "He's at Senior Year, as well."

"Oh, Leo." Phoebe said suggestively and winked at Piper. "Sounds hot."

Piper rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"C'mon, let's get going." Prue said. "Andy and Will are gonna get a nervous breakdown. They're waiting for us in front of the university. Where are you supposed to meet Leo, Piper?"

"In front of the university, as well." Piper replied quickly. "Now c'mon, they'll really get nervous breakdown."

"I agree." Phoebe laughed and they walked out of the Manor.

-------

At 8 P.M., Prue, Piper and Phoebe walked into the Celebration Hall, which was already full of people from the school. They caused a lot of attention and almost everyone looked at them. Phoebe smiled and grabbed Will's hand. She could feel all male eyes on her, so she gazed around the room to find Cole. She spotted him at one couch, but he didn't even bother to look at her or her sisters. He was too busy kissing Jessica who was on his lap. Phoebe looked half shocked – half disgusted when she saw Jessica wearing even shorter skirt than usual (basically, you could see her butt) and some shiny "solemn" bra.

"Is that Turner over there?" Piper whispered in Phoebe's ear. Shock was evident in that whisper.

"His whore, as well." Phoebe said bitterly, but than smiled. "But, we haven't come here to look at him, we came here to have fun of our own, right?"

"Right." Piper replied. "Oh, here comes Leo with the drinks."

Leo approached with four glasses of Champaign in his hands. He gave one glass to Piper, one to Phoebe and one to Will.

"Where are Prue and Andy?" Phoebe asked.

Piper pointed at the dance floor, where Prue and Andy danced in the hot rhythm of the music. Phoebe smiled. She missed seeing Prue having so much fun.

"So, people, let's toast to…" Will suggested.

"Love." Leo said, but saw Phoebe's sarcastic look, so he decided to drop it. "Fun?" he asked.

"No." Phoebe said. "Let's toast to this evening and everything we're gonna do tonight."

"I agree." Piper said with the smile.

They all raised their glasses and toasted with smiles on their faces. Phoebe consumed her Champaign in one gulp. When she realized it, she decided to drop the drink for the rest of the night, 'cuz it certainly wasn't a good combination with the anger that was building up inside of her for Turner's fault.

When everybody finished with their Champaign, they glanced towards the dance floor. "Are we gonna dance?" Leo asked Piper, who smiled shyly and nodded. They slowly walked towards the dance floor.

"And are we gonna dance?" Will asked.

Phoebe smiled. "Of course." she replied and grabbed his hand.

-------

After a few hours, Phoebe was sitting at one of the comfy sofas with Prue and Andy. Will was talking to his friends that kept staring at Phoebe's body, so she left them and joined Prue and Andy in their chat. From time to time, she would glance at Cole, who was laughing at something with Jessica and kissing her most of the time. She was getting angrier and angrier.

"Uh, I'll be right back." Phoebe excused herself and headed towards the bar.

"Where are you going, Pheebs?" Prue asked as she caught up with her.

"To get another drink." Phoebe replied. They approached the bar and Phoebe ordered Martini.

"Phoebe, don't let him do this to you." Prue said to her sister.

Phoebe looked at Prue. "Who?"

"Cole Turner." Prue answered and Phoebe let out an angry sigh.

"Don't mention him, Prue." Phoebe warned.

"I have to, sweetie. He's ruining you. I can see the pain in your eyes when you look at him and his girl. Phoebe, you'll get drunk because of him, and you'll ruin yourself."

Prue was interrupted by the bartender who served Phoebe a drink. Prue smiled at him and took the drink before Phoebe. "I'll have this." Prue said. "This will be my first drink tonight. You go out to the balcony and try to catch some breath. Just don't think about him."

Phoebe nodded and walked out of the hall. She was relieved to see the balcony empty. She leaned onto a fence and closed her eyes. Two tears rolled down her cheeks. She only cried when nobody saw her and it seemed to her like the perfect time out there. Wind blew through her hair and she whipped her tears away.

At once, she felt arms around her waist and she almost jumped. "Don't turn around." she heard a whisper in her ear.

"Leave me alone, Cole." Phoebe said. She grabbed his arms and removed them from her waist.

"I'm sorry, Phoebe." Cole said again.

"No, you're not." Phoebe said. "Besides, you've got nothing to be sorry about."

"I hurt you."

"No, you didn't." Phoebe said. "You _wish _you hurt me. I don't care."

"Yes, you do. You care." Cole whispered gently.

"I don't." Phoebe said in _'discussion-is-over'_ tone.

"Have I told you how great you look tonight?" Cole asked in seductive tone of voice. "You've got all eyes on you, ever since you walked in."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and escaped his grasp. She headed back towards the Celebration Hall, but Cole grabbed her hand. "Just listen to me." he pleaded. "I love you."

Phoebe smirked ironically. "That's the biggest lie I've ever heard." she snapped. "Let me go."

Cole shook his head. "Do you know why you're so bitter?" he asked. "It's because you're jealous. You're jealous, and you hate yourself for it. You're falling for me."

Cole's egoism made Phoebe get even angrier at him. She pulled her hand, but Cole tightened his grip on it and didn't let her go. "Let me go." she repeated frustrated.

"Listen to me." Cole pleaded. "I love you. I would die for you."

"Let me go!"

Phoebe stared into Cole's eyes and he stared back at her. Few minutes passed and they kept staring at each other without moving. Gently and carefully, Cole wrapped his free arm around her. Phoebe was giving in and gently stroked his hair. Cole began to relax as he felt her touch, so he let go of her hand and pulled her into his embrace. He bent down and pressed his forehead against hers. Phoebe touched his lips as he smiled at her.

"I love you." Cole whispered and brought his lips to hers.

For the second time since they met, Phoebe and Cole kissed. However, this time was different. Phoebe wasn't kissing Cole to prove that he doesn't mean anything to her, she was kissing him because she wanted it desperately. And this time, she let him pull her that close to him, that she could feel the warmth of his body passing on hers. Now she got to realize that her feeling for Cole got far beyond the attraction. Before she had time to identify all her feelings, Phoebe broke apart from Cole. She looked in his eyes. "I have to go." she said slowly. "Will is waiting."

"Phoebe, what makes you stay with him if you feel nothing for him?" Cole asked.

"Don't ask me that." Phoebe replied and walked away into the celebration hall.

Cole just stood on the large balcony and stared into the night. "She's gonna love me." he whispered. "She's gonna love me if that's the last thing I do."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

How was it? REVIEW, please! I'm very satisfied with the number of reviews I got so far. So, don't fail me now, u guys. Keep those reviews up. Feedback is welcome!


	5. The Night At His Apartment

lilchick1989 – U'r bored when u'r not reading my fics? Thank u, that was really a compliment. And especially for my loyal reviewers like u, here's another chappie. It wasn't a long wait now, was it? Plz, review this one as well. Thank u!

ColePhoebe4eva – Thnx 4 all the compliments. I try 2 keep Phoebe's personality on track and I hope I did it in this chappie as well, though I'm not so sure. I loved it when u wrote "maybe if she nearly loses him or he nearly loses her". It sounded so romantic and it gave me an idea 4 one of the future chappies. Plz review this chappie as well when u read it. Thnx in advance:)

sehar – Hey, I love it when u review my fics. I know it has been awhile, but I just had 2 study which made me angry, I couldn't upd8. Well, I think that this was quite fast. Do u agree? Plz review when u read. U'll make my day. Blessed be!

meeeee – I'm glad u knew what I meant about what Phoebe was wearing. I mean, I wouldn't even know how 2 describe it on my first language, so it was a disaster on English. And I don't really know how many chapters I'm planning on doing. It's partly because I just have the basic line about the fic, everything that happens in later chappies just comes 2 me, and partly because I've never finished any fic before. When I get near the end, I get stuck and don't know where to go with it. Plz review this chappie and feel free 2 guess what will happen in the next 1 based on everything I wrote in the announcement. Blessed be!

Blue eyes6 – I love the fact that u love this fic. If u loved the scene between Phoebe&Cole, I think u'll like this chappie. After u read it, plz let me know if u liked it with a review. :)

clois4life – I'm glad u didn't fail me and I'm sure u'll review this chappie as well. :) Feel free 2 guess what's gonna happen in the next one based on everything I wrote in my 'announcement'.

True Love Lives Forever – I'm glad u loved my last chappie and I hope u'll love this one as well. Expect my mail tomorrow. And please review. Oh, and upd8 "The Honeymoon's Over", I'm so impatient 2 see that kiss. And though I got the whole 'friendship' idea, I still hope they'll feel something (since Cole already feels jealousy)…? They will, right? Right:D

KIHarwick – I'm glad u liked last chappie. Hopefully u'll like this 1 as well. Review after u read. Please review after u read:D

PhoebelovesCole – I think u'll like this chappie, cuz it's basically about Phoebe's feelings and there's no Will in this chappie. Please, review after u read and if u want, u can guess what's gonna happen in the next chappie when u read my 'announcement'. Plz review! Love from me!

Phoebe-HT-gurl12 – Glad u liked the chappie. Thnx 4 the review, means a lot 2 me. I do my best 2 explain what happened when I skip time, cuz I don't want 4 my readers 2 get 'lost' in the middle of the chap. I hope u'll review this one as well. When u read the announcement at the end of it, feel free 2 guess what's gonna happen. Just review:D

paige fan – Since u wanted 4 Phoebe 2 confess her feelings 2 Cole, I wrote the part of this chappie just 4 u. I'm sure u'll recognize which 1. After u read, plz review! Blessed be!

Charming-Phoebz – In this chappie, Phoebe admits her feelings not only 2 herself, but also 2 some1 else. Read and find out. Than u so much 4 reviewing the last chappie and hopefully u'll do the same with this 1. Blessed be!

JAC – U'r lookin' 4ward 2 see how Cole covinces Phoebe 2 trust him and 2 tell him about her feelings? U'r at the right place. Read this chappie and I hope u like it. Plz review it. Feel free 2 guess what's gonna happen in the chappie 6 when u read my announcement. Just review:)

BrownToneGirl – Thnx 4 writing all those good things about my fic. U'r the best criticizer that a person can have, cuz u also point out the bad thigs. As for those bad things, here's my point: I really wanted 4 David 2 say 'beautiful'. U'll see why he said it in chappie 7. And for that incredibly stupid sentence I wrote…well… I have no excuse, it's just horrible and when I read my chappie on the site, I was shocked, it sounded so stupid, but oh well. I'll try not 2 repeat it ever again. I hope u like this chappie. Feel free 2 tell me what was dumb in this 1 and I'll try 2 change it. Review, plz! Blessed be. Love from Pheebs…

Andrea – I hope that this upd8 was fast enough 4 u. I tried really hard. It's not the best chappie, but it's nice and I truly hope u like it. Feel free 2 guess what's gonna happen in the next chappie when u read my announcement. And plz review! Blessed be. :D

**Author Note: Hey guys, I got something brand new at the end of my chappie and every next one is gonna contain it. That is the announcement of what's gonna happen in the next chappie. Do u think it's a good or a bad idea? By the way, it's all in clues. Feel free 2 guess what's gonna happen. :D**

**Chapter 5 – The night at his apartment**

'_Eleven year old Cole was standing at the dungeon and looking at the man in front of him. He was tall and you couldn't see his face from his hood. He waited in silence for this man to speak "When you grow up, Belthazor, you're gonna be my right hand." the man spoke. "Your mother already taught you many things, I saw how you fought my guards today. You inherited your mother's powers. Now all you have to do is to close up your human side and clean your soul from the negative effect of your father's goodness."_

_Cole felt that everything this man said was wrong, but he nodded. "I'll do that." he said._

"_You better do that." the man said evilly. "And if you ever dare to betray me…" he paused for a second which he used to summon some lower level demon who stumbled and fell on the cold dungeon floor. "You'll end up like him." he man finished and a great ball of fire formed in his hand. He threw it at the demon on the floor who screamed in pain and exploded…'_

Cole sat up in the bed covered in sweat. He ran his arm through his dark hair and sighed. "Not again." he whispered and got up from the bed. He had these dreams ever since he escaped from the Source's dungeons. He knew that it was the Source's way of reminding him of what's about to happen to him when he tracks him down. And he also knew that if he uses his powers only once, the Source will find him immediately.

He got up from the bed and went to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and drank it. By than, his head was working normally again and he thought of Phoebe. "I need to hear your voice, Phoebe." he whispered as he reached for his cell phone. He lay back in bed and thought if he should call her or not. He glanced at his watch and saw that it's 3:35 A.M. _"I'll call her" _he thought _"The chances of her being asleep are… well, none."_

He dialed her cell phone number and waited anxiously as it rang. Than he heard a "Hello?" and he couldn't help but smile as he heard Phoebe's voice.

"Hi, Pheebs." he said simply. He knew that she didn't have his number and decided not to tell her who he was.

"Who's that?" Phoebe asked.

"Take a guess." Cole replied. "Let me give you a clue: the guy you think about all the time and the guy you dreamed just before your cell rang and woke you up." He was just babbling. He knew it wasn't true what he said, but he had to tease her.

Phoebe realized who it is and smirked. _"Well, if you're gonna play with me, I'm gonna play with you too, Cole." _she thought. "Will?" she asked and pretended to be happy. "Yeah, I had the most beautiful dream about you before you woke me up."

Cole closed his eyes and smiled. "You're lying, Phoebe." he said. "You know who it is, don't you?"

"What do you want, Cole?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, the plan was to call you just to hear your voice, but now I have a better idea." Cole said. "Why don't you come over to my place?"

Phoebe felt like her head and her heart were having a huge fight inside of her body. Her heart wanted to scream _'Of course!'_ but her head wanted to say… "Are you out of your mind?"

"Why?" Cole asked.

"Cole, it's three thirty in the morning." Phoebe replied silkily.

"I'll pick you up with my car." Cole said.

Phoebe smiled at his persistence. "I didn't know you can drive."

"Well, I can. I drive a Corvette." Cole said in attempt to impress her. "Please, say that you'll come." he said.

"No, I won't." Phoebe said. "Come on, what would the two of us be doing in the middle of the night alone in empty apartment?"

Cole grinned. "Whatever you want." he replied.

Phoebe knew how much Cole loved her, but she didn't wanna do what he wanted to do. "Cole, I'm not that kind of girl. If you want to have sex with someone, call Jessica. I'm sure she'll be thrilled."

"Phoebe, I just wanna see you. I need to see you." Cole said desperately. "I can't sleep. I keep thinking about you."

Phoebe smiled gently. He really loved her and she liked that. "Well, do you want me to sing a lullaby to you?" she teased.

Cole sighed. "I just want you to come." he said honestly. "We can watch a movie or somethin'. And there's no school tomorrow, it's Saturday. You'll sleep when you get back home."

"You have a point, but…"

"Yeah, I have a point." Cole cut her off. "So please come."

"Fine." Phoebe gave up.

"Oh, thank God!" Cole yelled. "I'll pick you up in thirty minutes, okay?"

"Okay." Phoebe replied. "Bye."

"Phoebe!" Cole called out before she hung up. "I love you."

"Bye, Cole." Phoebe said and hung up. When she did, she smiled at her phone. "I love you too." she said. Than she got up to get ready…

In 25 minutes, she was satisfied with her looks. She looked at her mirror reflection and sighed. "God, Phoebe, what in the world are you getting yourself into?" she whispered. She grabbed her keys and sneaked out of the Manor.

She saw a Corvette driving in her direction five minutes later. "You're very puntual, Cole." Phoebe concluded as she got inside of the car.

"I'm usually not." Cole replied with the grin.

"What's the grin about?" Phoebe asked in fake curiosity.

"I can't believe you accepted to come over to my place in the middle of the night." Cole replied.

"Well, I did it to get you off my back." Phoebe replied. "And don't get use to it."

"Don't worry." Cole replied. "I won't."

"Where do you live, anyway?" Phoebe asked as he drove by Kimberly's house.

"You'll see." Cole replied. He stopped at the semaphore and used the opportunity to take a look at Phoebe. He noticed that she was dressed in tight jeans and veeeery short top. "You know, you look amazing." he said.

Phoebe pointed at the semaphore. "Green light." she said and Cole continued driving. "You should pay more attention on the road and less on my breasts." she concluded.

"What can I do?" Cole asked. "There's nothing interesting on the road. However…" he started.

"Don't you dare to say it." Phoebe cut him off. "Damn, you're such a pervert."

"It's because you tease me, honey." Cole replied.

"I…" Phoebe started in offended tone, but Cole stopped the car. "We're here." he said.

As they got out of the car, they headed towards his apartment in silence. Cole summoned the elevator and took a glance at Phoebe.

"Look at me like that again and I'll kill you." Phoebe said.

Cole looked into her eyes and smiled. He bent down and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"What was that all about?" Phoebe asked.

"I wanted to do that ever since you got into my car and it's better to do it now than in my apartment, cuz you'll immediately say that I'm tryin' to get you into my bed."

"Well, aren't you?" Phoebe asked.

"What would you do if I say yes?" Cole asked and Phoebe raised her eyebrows. "Oh, c'mon, I'm kiddin'!" he said. "I love you too damn much to just have sex with you and than drive you home. I want you to fall for me first."

Just than, the elevator door opened. Cole saw Phoebe's face get pale. "What?" he asked

"I'm claustrophobic." Phoebe said quickly. "And I'm so not getting into this elevator."

"Phoebe, I live on 10th floor. C'mon in." he said and she hesitated. "I promise nothing will happen to you, okay?"

Phoebe slowly walked into the elevator. As the door closed, she grabbed Cole hand. The elevator started to move and Phoebe got all shaky. At one moment, she hugged Cole tightly and buried her head into his chest.

Cole wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. There was a 'ding' and the elevator door opened. "We're here." Cole said and led Phoebe out of the elevator. He unlocked the door of his apartment and they walked in. "Do you want me to get you a glass of water?" he asked. "You're pale."

"I just want to sit down." Phoebe replied and sat on the couch. Cole sat next to her and looked at her worriedly. "I'm alright." Phoebe said. "It's how the elevators affect me."

Cole smirked. "Yeah. The elevators must affect you pretty much if you fell that low to hug me and hold my hand while we were in one."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. Than she gazed around the apartment. "This is only yours?" she asked.

"Yeah." Cole replied. "My dad left it for me after her died. Well, this and enormous bank account." he said.

"That explains the Corvette." Phoebe said and Cole nodded. "This is a very nice apartment, ya know. And big. And… neat." she finished with curious look on her face. She couldn't imagine any guy's apartment so neat.

"Maid." Cole explained. "I'm not very neat type of guy, if that's what you're wondering."

"That's exactly what I'm wondering." Phoebe said.

In that moment, Cole's cell phone rang. Phoebe raised her eyebrows. "Who's calling you at four in the morning?" she asked. Cole shook his head and grabbed his cell. He just rolled his eyes. "Who is it?" Phoebe asked.

"You know, you're way too curious for your own good." Cole replied and answered the phone with "What?"

"_Hi, honey"_ he heard seductive voice from the other side of the line.

"Jessica, do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked and Phoebe felt like her blood began to boil when she realized who it is. She was getting terribly jealous.

"_Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you up, but I couldn't sleep, so I'm coming at your place. We can have some fun together. Deal?"_

"Jess, I'm not in the mood. I just wanna sleep." Cole said and Phoebe raised her eyebrows.

"_Fine." Jessica said in offended tone and hung up._

Cole put his cell aside and looked at Phoebe. "See?" he asked. "You got nothing to be jealous about. I just stood her out with _very_ nice offer because of you."

Phoebe looked at Cole angrily. "Who ever told you I was jealous?" she snapped.

"I can see it. Every time I talk about her, you get angry, like now." Cole said and put his head under her chin. "I just don't understand why. You know how much I love you." he said.

Phoebe stood up from the couch and walked towards Cole's bar. "Can I pour myself a drink?" she asked and Cole walked over to her. She reached out for Vodka, but Cole grabbed her hand. She looked at him and he pressed his lips hard against hers. As they kissed, they moved backwards and Phoebe hit the wall with her back. Cole placed his hands at her hips and did his best to control the passion that was building up inside of him. She was just an innocent girl and didn't deserve to be taken to bed by someone who would later have to tell her that he's a demon and to explain to her that magic exists. As Cole thought of that, he made the great effort to stop kissing Phoebe. When they broke apart, Phoebe reached out and kissed him again. Because of the way that she affected on him, he couldn't break apart once more, so he gave in and responded to her kiss with all his passion. After awhile, Phoebe's common sense got back to her and she stopped kissing Cole. She looked at him. "Why did you kiss me, Cole?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, but as much as I recall, you kissed me." Cole replied.

"I mean, when I tried to take the Vodka." Phoebe explained quickly.

"I didn't want you to get drunk." Cole said. "I know how you react when Jessica's name is mentioned. I saw that at the dance."

"So, you kissed me to stop me from getting drunk?" Phoebe asked. "Oh, please. You could do that in so many other ways."

"I wanted to show you how much I love you." Cole confessed. "That was the best way to prevent you from getting drunk."

"Cole…" Phoebe started. She wanted to tell him just how much she loves him and how much she needs him, but she wasn't brave enough. For the first time in her life, she didn't have the guts to tell a guy what she thought and felt about him in his face. She sighed. "Never mind."

"No, tell me." Cole insisted.

"Never mind." Phoebe repeated.

"Please." Cole said and grabbed her hand.

Phoebe closed her eyes as she placed a light kiss on his lips. "God, it's so hard to live with this." she whispered.

"Live with what?" Cole asked.

"Don't listen to me, I'm just babbling." Phoebe said.

"C'mon Phoebe, what were you about to tell me?" Cole asked.

"Who's curious now?" Phoebe asked and Cole just smiled.

"I just want you to tell me."

"What do you want me to tell you?" Phoebe asked.

"I want you to tell me how you feel about me." Cole said honestly. "Tell me if you feel somethin' for me. Anything. Attraction, Love, Hate, Passion… Anything."

Phoebe smiled. "I don't wanna talk about my feelings." she said simply.

"You don't have to put up that shield in front of me. I'm not gonna go and tell everyone that you have feelings for me. I'm not that kind of guy."

Phoebe studied Cole closely. "First you tell me how you really feel about me." she said.

Cole sighed and sat on the couch. "Come here." he said and Phoebe sat in his lap. "No, turn completely towards me." he said and Phoebe did so. "Look… I love you. When I came into this school and when I first saw you, I fell head over heals for you. It's amazing, cuz I never thought it would happen to me. I'm not romantic or emotional and I couldn't believe that you made me feel all that, but you did."

Phoebe smiled. She loved hearing him say that he loves her.

"Your turn." Cole said.

"Cole…" Phoebe started. "I just can't do this." she said and she wanted to get up, but Cole pulled her back into his lap. She found herself face-to-face with him once again. "I can't, Cole."

"Okay, if you don't wanna talk about your feelings, just tell me if you love me or not." Cole suggested.

Phoebe started into his blue eyes and wanted to say no, but she couldn't. She couldn't lie to him. She couldn't tell him the truth, either. She looked aside and gathered all her strength to lie to him. "No, I don't." she quickly said.

Cole put his hand under her jaw and forced her to look at his eyes. "Repeat that." he said a little angrily. He hated when she said that she doesn't love him. "Now, Phoebe."

Phoebe felt vulnerable while looking in his eyes. She didn't know what to say. "I don't love you." she whispered so quietly that she could barely hear herself.

"I didn't hear you." Cole said. "C'mon, tell me."

"I love you, damnit!" Phoebe yelled and jumped from his lap to her feet. She couldn't believe she let herself say that. She almost ran to get her jacket and left Cole's apartment. She quickly began to run down she stairs.

It took her three minutes to reach the building exit. When she did, she leaned onto a wall of the building and sighed heavily. "God, how could I be so stupid?" she yelled.

Than she saw the group of boys passing nearby and checking her out. She stuck out her middle finger and they laughed. Than they walked up to her. "Hi, babe." one of them said as he approached her. He grabbed her butt and she slapped him over the face. "Hey, don't get so mad." he raised his arms in fake apology. "I didn't mean it. Ya wanna have a ride with us?" he asked and pointed at the motorbikes that were parked nearby. "Come on, we won't eat ya."

"Screw you." Phoebe said and turned to walk inside of the building, but the guy grabbed her arm.

"Fuck her right here, Johnny!" one of the guys yelled and the others laughed.

"Maybe I will." Johnny replied and grabbed Phoebe's breasts. It took her about two seconds two react and kick him. He let out a painful moan and Phoebe ran into the building. Now her claustrophobia was the least of her worries. She summoned the elevator and it came almost immediately. She ran into it without looking and bumped into somebody. She looked at the person with tearful eyes and saw Cole. "Cole…" she started with shaky voice.

"Phoebe, what's the matter?" Cole asked as he pressed the button '10' on the elevator and it started to move. "What happened?"

"There were some guys outside the building. They teased me and than one of them wanted to rape me and…" Phoebe cried. She buried her head in his chest.

Cole felt like the worst person in the world. The love of his life was scared to death while he was sitting and thinking about what she had said to him. "Did they do anything to you?"

Phoebe shook her head. "They didn't have time to." she said. "I kicked one of them. But I got so damn scared. I thought they'll…"

Cole held her in his arms. "Shhhh…" he hushed her. "You're safe now. I'm taking you to my apartment and later I'll drive you home, okay?"

"Can I sleep over at your place?" Phoebe asked. "I just… I'm afraid they'll wait for me back there?" she looked at Cole with pleading eyes and he smiled.

"Of course." he replied.

"Thank you." Phoebe said. They heard a ding and got back into Cole's apartment. Phoebe leaned onto a wall and sighed heavily.

Cole sat on the sofa. He looked at the girl that was standing a few meters away from him and that's when it hit him: that same girl that is standing there told him that she loves him like ten minutes ago. He smiled as he got up from the sofa and walked up to her. "Go to my bed." he said. "Go and try to have some sleep."

"What about you?" Phoebe asked him without making an eye contact cause it hit her as well as him that she confessed her love to him ten minutes ago.

"I'll sleep at the sofa." Cole said and smiled. "Don't worry. It wouldn't be my first time."

"Why don't you sleep next to me?" Phoebe offered.

"Because we can barely look at each other now. Can you imagine what kind of tension that room would be filled with if we would be lying in the same bed?" Cole asked honestly.

"Yeah. You're right. Good night, Cole." Phoebe said and walked over to his room.

"I love you." Cole said and Phoebe almost fainted when she heard those three words.

"Don't repeat that while I'm around, Cole." Phoebe said. "Please."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A happy little chappie 4 Phoebe&Cole lovers. U better read it twice and enjoy it while u can. I don't think the next chappie will be so happy. But, don't eat yourself up. It won't be _that_ bad.

In the next chap: One confession provokes much anger. But how about several confessions? What will one broken heart do that will break the other one as well? Is one mistake going to end a friendship that lasted for ten years? Don't miss it. Only on 


	6. Love and Pain

paige fan: thnx 4 becoming my ordinary reviewer. Glad u loved the last chappie and u thought it was sweet. Plz, when u read this 1, let me know what u think. :)

ColePhoebe4eva – Wow, I'm really relieved u loved the last chappie so much. Hope u'll love this 1, as well. It shows how much Phoebe&Cole love each other, though it splits them apart, 2. Anyways, please review:D

KIHarwick – Here's more. Thnx 4 the review. Plz, keep reviewin'. Blessed be.

lilchick1989 – Yeah, Phoebe had admitted her feelings in the last chappie. Since u loved it, I think there's 1 scene in this chap that u'll love, as well. Made 4 every1 who loves Phoebe&Cole. Plz, review after u read & tell me what u think. Blessed be.

PhoebelovesCole – I know that now that they have admitted their love, they should make love and if u read this chap, u'll see that they almost did. Almost… :) Plz, review when u read. Thnx 4 all your reviews and support, they mean a whole lot 2 me. Blessed be.

BrownToneGirl – U'll quit being a ficbitch? Wow, that's something. I know u'r kiddin', but still… :D U can expect a grammar mistakes from me, since English is not my first language. Thnx 4 pointing them out, so I can learn from my mistakes. U know, u really shouldn't even consider about stop being a criticizer. Who would point out my mistakes then? D Keep reviewing. Blessed be.

meeeee – Well, I got stuck with "If That's What It Takes", though I would love 2 finish it. If u have any ideas about what should happen in the next chap, let me know. U'll pull me out of the writer's block 4 that fic. Please, read & keep reviewing. Blessed be.

Andrea – Thanks 4 becoming addicted. :) Just kidding, of course. I love drama, too. And I know that this chapter was supposed 2 be dramatic, but it turned out it's not. Don't worry, I'll make it up 2 u with the chappie 7. My favorite relationships were love/hate ones, as well. That's why my fics always turn out 2 be like that. I mean, just look at "If That's What It Takes"… :D Thnx 4 such a sweet review. Plz, keep 'em up:)

Phoebe-HT-gurl12 – Wow, your review was sooooo exciting. I'm glad u love this fic so much. It means a lot 2 me. Really. :D I think u'll love 1 scene from this chappie where Phoebe&Cole finally show all they feel 4 each other… on the sofa. :) Just read it… and review PLZ! Blessed be.

Blue eyes6 – I agree. Phoebe shouldn't play so hard with Cole, but… That's who she is right now. Don't worry, he'll change her with the time… :D Plz, review! Love your reviews!

Sylana – Glad u like my fic. It makes me sooooo happy. Don't worry u'r new, u'll get in the hang of this all pretty soon. I know I did. :) Plz, read this chappie as well and review. Blessed be:D

CharmingPhoebz – Just like u wanted, Phoebe will break up with Will in this chap. But there still is somethin' standin' between her and Cole. Read on if u wanna know what and plz, review:)

JAC – Your wish is my command. :D I mean, u wanted 4 Phoebe 2 break up with Will and u wanted 2 see how she reacts when she finds out he's a demon? Well, this chappie tells u all. Just read it and don't forget 2 review. :D :D :D Blessed be!

**Chapter 6 – Love and Pain**

She could lie to everyone around her, but she simply couldn't lie to herself. Phoebe loved Cole and she was more than aware of it. She felt it everywhere she goes. The feeling was with her and she couldn't get rid of it. His pull was almost unbearable. She wanted to run to his apartment and to throw herself in his arms. The only thing that was holding her back was her relationship with Will and, of course, her pride. She somehow felt that if she admits to Cole how much she needs him by her side, she'll become vulnerable and he'll be able to hurt her anytime he wanted it.

There was one thing else that was terrifying her – she was a virgin and no one but Kimberly and Melinda knew it. Not even Will. When she asked him if he preferred experienced girls or virgins, he told her that guys always like to have a girl that know what she's doing by their side. He told her that virgins are boring. Of course, he didn't know that she was one. Phoebe was now scared, cause she was getting crazier and crazier about Cole and it was only the matter of time before they end up in the bed. She just didn't want him to push her away just because no guy has ever touched her before.

Since she felt like her head was gonna explode from all those emotions, Phoebe went and told everything she felt and thought to Mel, who listened to her carefully. When she finished, Mel laughed.

"Girl, you're out of your mind." Melinda said and poured Phoebe a Coke. "Let's first clear out one of your countless issues: why the hell don't you break up with Will?"

"I will." Phoebe said. "I just didn't have a time to talk to him. Since Cole walked into our lives, we're not so close anymore."

"Okay, so you'll break up with him." Melinda concluded with a nod. "Now the second issue: where in the world did you get the idea that Cole is gonna hurt you if you tell him how you feel?"

"He will." Phoebe replied quickly. "Guys are like that."

"Phoebe, get a grip!" Mel yelled. "He loves you as much as you love him, or maybe even more."

"Mel, when did you become Cole's fan?" Phoebe asked.

"When I've realized that you feel for him what you never felt before and when I saw that you can be happy with him like you never were with Will."

"It's just…"

"No." Melinda cut her off. "No just. What are you afraid of? Losing your virginity? Well, Pheebs, that will happen sooner of later, you can't do anything about it."

"No, I'm not afraid of losing my virginity. I'm afraid that Cole's gonna break up with me if he finds out I'm a virgin."

"Phoebe, for cryin' out loud!" Melinda yelled with a smile. "He's never gonna dump you. Virginity is _priceless_."

"Not to guys." Phoebe said under her breath.

"To guys as well." Mel corrected her.

"Look, Mel, I gotta go." Phoebe said and headed towards the door. "Thanks for the Coke. And your advices."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna use this unique opportunity when I'm free to go and talk to Will." Phoebe replied. She waved at Mel. "Bye."

-------

When she knocked on Will's door, there was no answer. "Oh, that's just great." Phoebe concluded sarcastically. "That's just great!"

"Phoebe?" Will called out and she turned around. "My God, you look so beautiful. What are you doing here?"

"Can we take a walk?" Phoebe asked and Will nodded. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and Phoebe leaned onto him as they walked.

Will knew that something serious is about to happen and he kept his mouth shut. As the matter of fact, they both did. They kept walking in silence. After a couple of minutes, they got in the park nearby. Will spotted an empty bench and they sat on it. He took Phoebe's hand in his and looked into her eyes. "Phoebe, what's goin' on?" he asked.

Phoebe opened her mouth to say something, but than changed her mind and closed them. She reached out and kissed Will. The kiss couldn't even compare to the kisses that her and Cole had, but she still knew that he loved her. She could feel it. She pulled away and looked at Will carefully. "Will… uh… I have something to tell you…" she started.

Will covered her lips with his finger. "Don't." he said. "I already know what you're gonna say. You're gonna dump me." He said and Phoebe closed her eyes painfully. It was terrible to end a relationship that lasted for two years. "It's because of Turner, is it?" he asked.

"Yeah." Phoebe said gently. "I… I love him, Will." She whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Does he know?" Will asked, but met Phoebe's confused gaze. "Does Turner know that you love him?" he asked.

"Well… kinda." Phoebe replied. "I told it to him a couple of days ago. But, I didn't mean to do it. It just happened. I said it without thinking."

Will stood up from the bench and Phoebe did, too. "Don't explain." Will said. "We're no longer a couple."

"Will…" Phoebe started.

"Don't." Will said and bent down. He kissed her with all the love he felt for her and didn't wanna let her go. But than he remembered that in her head, Phoebe is probably comparing his kisses to Cole's, so he stopped. "Bye." He said and left the park. Phoebe kept sitting at the bench and staring in the lake in front of her.

About fifteen minutes passed and than someone sat next to her. She didn't turn around, though. "You dumped him, didn't you?" Someone asked and Phoebe turned around to face David.

"It wasn't easy." She said honestly. The truth was that ever since she fell for Cole, Phoebe didn't have a trouble with David. She was getting to like him.

"I know." David said and smiled weakly. "How long have you two been together?"

"Two years." Phoebe replied. "Well, twenty five months."

"Wow, that's a lot." David said.

"I feel like the last bitch in this world."

"No, you're not a bitch." David said.

Phoebe smiled and hugged him. She needed to hug someone. She also needed to cry, but she wasn't planning to do it now. She was only crying when no one could see her.

David looked at her and kept realizing how damn beautiful she was. For a moment, he forgot about Cole and kissed Phoebe on the lips. She immediately pulled away and jumped from the bench. She stared at him. "Don't ever try to do that again." She warned.

David felt incredibly stupid. "I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that, I don't know what got into me. I'm sorry."

"Weren't you even thinking about Cole, ha?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm sorry." David repeated. "I know how much he loves you, I shouldn't have done it."

"You're forgetting something." Phoebe said. "I love him, too."

David couldn't believe in what he heard. He didn't know if he should be happy for Phoebe or sad because deep inside, he was hoping he would become her boyfriend one day. He didn't love her, but her body and her attitude was seriously seducing him. He was just a guy and he naturally got attracted to the beauty like her. Then he thought about Cole and did his best to suppress his jealousy. "Does he know?" he asked the same question Will asked awhile ago.

"Yes." Phoebe replied shortly.

"He is lucky." David said. "I don't know how he managed to make you love him. You are just so cold and distant to everyone."

Phoebe just couldn't listen to David anymore. She couldn't believe that Cole's friend would be capable of kissing her on the lips. She sighed heavily. "You know what, David? I gotta go. Bye." She said and left the park without turning around.

-------

"Phoebe…" Cole whispered as he opened the door of his apartment and saw _her_.

Phoebe smiled on her angelic way and walked into Cole's apartment. She let him hug her and than reached out to kiss him. When she did, all the tense she felt faded away. She really needed to feel Cole's lips on hers, cause she kept feeling David's lips kissing her and she felt terrible.

"What was that all about?" Cole asked as he stopped kissing her. "And it's not that I'm not glad you're here, but who do I owe this pleasure to?"

Phoebe grinned and closed the door of his apartment. "I love you, Cole." She confessed.

Cole grinned as well and raised his eyebrows. "I'm glad you realized that. But you already told me that, what else is new?"

"What's new is that I need your kisses to breath and I need your touch to live." Phoebe said. When she realized what she had said, she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, my God." She whispered. "That sounded almost… romantic."

Cole nodded. "Almost." He said.

They both remained in silence for a next minute. When Phoebe couldn't take it anymore, she spoke again. "I broke up with Will." She said and met Cole's admiring gaze. She couldn't help but to feel happy. "I broke up with him because of you."

Cole took one step closer to Phoebe. He stood in front of her and the next thing he knew was that he pulled her in his arms and kissed her wildly. She let out a moan, but didn't break their kiss. They fell down on the sofa and kept kissing deeply and rapidly. Cole carefully began to kiss her face and than his lips traced down her neck. He grabbed her wrists with his hands and pressed them against the sofa. With Cole on the top of her and her wrists held by him, Phoebe was pretty helpless. But, instead of fearing it, she loved it. She loved every kiss they were sharing. It was beautiful. "Cole…" she called out with trembling voice full of passion.

Cole looked at Phoebe's eyes and smiled. Once again, he pressed his lips against hers, which caused them both to close their eyes. His hands let go off her wrists and slowly moved under her top. Phoebe moaned once again, but didn't wanna stop kissing him.

They could go on like this forever. It was amazingly beautiful feeling and neither wanted it to go away. They were almost scared to stop kissing, even for a second, cuz they had feared it would all disappear.

Unfortunately, they were too busy to notice that one upper lever demon shimmered in the room and watched the scene with amused look on his face. He was sent to get the weakest Charmed One while she wasn't at home, cuz he knew what a suicide it would be to go after her while she was with her sisters. But while she was alone, she was helpless, he thought. The last thing he expected was to find her in the arms of one of the biggest demonic traitors there ever was – Belthazor. It has been almost a decade since Belthazor betrayed the Source and decided to lead his life as the mortal. But to kiss one of the Charmed Ones like he just did was even worst than the other betrayal. The demon smiled evilly when he remembered of what his mentor told him – to turn a demon evil, you have to destroy the only source of goodness that keeps him good. _"Yeah, that'll do."_ he thought.

"Enough of this nonsense." He said and caused both Phoebe and Cole to look at him. The demon was in his human form and none of them knew him from before, so they both wondered what this man was doing in the middle of Cole's apartment.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Cole asked quickly.

"You have forgotten me, Belthazor?" the demon asked and Cole's face became as pale as the wall behind him. He quickly glanced at Phoebe who looked back at him confused. Though she looked at the Book of Shadows every day, she never saw the page with Belthazor, so she couldn't know that the man was talking about a demon. "I was supposed to be your mentor, but you escaped from the Source's dungeons before I got to teach you anything."

Cole was at the edge of his nerves. He knew that the guy was demon and he also knew that he would tell everything to Phoebe. What he didn't know was that Phoebe was a witch and already figured out what this man was talking about.

She jumped from the sofa and stared at Cole in disbelief. When she managed to meet his gaze, she realized that her fears were true. "No…" she whispered. "You can't be…"

Cole stared at his love. "You know?" he asked carefully.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" the demon yelled. "He is one of the most powerful demons in the underworld, Belthazor." He said to Phoebe. "And _she_ is one of the three most powerful witches in the world, the Charmed One." He said to Cole.

"No!" Phoebe and Cole yelled in the same time and stared accusingly at each other.

"I don't believe this…" Phoebe whispered and covered her mouth with her hands. She tried not to cry in front of the two demons. She didn't wanna seem weak. Cole stood up and took her hand in his. He was so glad she didn't pull away.

"Phoebe…" Cole started gently. How the hell was he gonna explain to her that he isn't that demon anymore? How does he make her understand that even though she's a witch, he still loves her endlessly?

Phoebe reached out to touch Cole's face with tears in her eyes and fear in her heart. "Please, baby…" she whispered as she gently caressed his face. Cole relaxed against her when he felt her touch. "Please tell me that this isn't true. Tell me that you're not a demon. Tell me…"

Cole lost himself in her eyes. Phoebe's pleading voice almost made him cry. "Phoebe… I love you, baby. And…"

Phoebe pulled away with fearful eyes. "You are a demon, aren't you?"

"Of course he is, you stupid little witch." The demon spoke again. "He always was and always will be a demon. If you think that your pleading voice and puppy-loving-eyes can change that, you're just too stupid to be true."

Cole wrapped his arm around Phoebe's waist and pulled her away from the demon. "Say that she's stupid one more time and that's gonna be the last thing you ever did." He threatened.

Phoebe was supposed to feel good because Cole protected her, but instead she just felt way more scared. She never heard Cole threatening anyone like that and she became more aware of his inner demonic nature. Two bright tears escaped her eyes as she pulled away from him and moved backwards towards the door.

"No, Phoebe." Cole called out and grabbed her hands, but Phoebe jerked it free and escaped out of his reach. "You can't go." He pleaded. "Not because of me, but because of you. He'll kill you as soon as you leave this apartment." He pointed at the demon.

"That's fine." Phoebe whispered hurtly. "I really feel like dying, Cole." She turned around and left his apartment. A few seconds after, the demon shimmered after her and than Cole shimmered away, too. No matter how much she hated him right now, he needed to protect her.

When he shimmered in front of the apartment, he saw Piper blowing the demon up and than some guy who was probably their whitelighter grabbed her and Phoebe's hand and they all orbed away. "Damnit!" he yelled. He leaned onto a cold building wall and sighed heavily. "I fell in love with a Charmed One…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Another chappie done. What do u guys think? Good or bad?

By the way, Leo is not yet the girls' whitelighter. They don't even know he's magical yet. That'll come later.

I planned for this chappie to be a little bit different, so there weren't many confessions, like in the announcement. There also wasn't the thing about friendship. It'll come in the next chapter. So sorry for that…

In the next chapter: A betrayal of a friend can hurt a lot. It hurts even more when your soul mate betrays you on the same way. It's worse when that betrayal has great consequences. And what will happen when you decide to pay them back and use someone completely innocent?


	7. Girl Fight

**Chapter 7 – Girl Fight**

Phoebe stood alone at the school corridor. She opened the window and leaned on it's frame. She let the wind from the outside blow through her hair in hope it would calm her down, but it didn't. She reached in the pocket of her jeans and took out a box of cigarettes. She took one and lighted it. In fact she didn't smoke. She only did it when she felt really bad like than. It calmed her down.

Than someone sneaked up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist… as always. Of course, Phoebe didn't have to turn around to see who it is. She knew his scent perfectly well and she knew the feeling of his arms around her waist. "Cole…" she sighed.

"Don't do that, angel." Cole whispered in her year as he reached out and took her cigarette. "It doesn't do you any good." He threw it out of the window.

"Neither do you." Phoebe replied.

"Yet you love me." Cole teased.

"No, I don't." Phoebe snapped.

"Come on." Cole whispered gently. His breath on her neck really gave Phoebe chills. "We both know that you can't shut your heart in only three days. You love me just as much as I love you."

Phoebe closed her eyes painfully. "You're a demon."

"And you're a witch!" Cole yelled in hope she'd understand.

Phoebe spun around and pressed her finger on Cole's lips. "Shhh!" she hissed. "What if somebody hears you?"

Cole removed her finger from his lips and sighed heavily. "I don't care." He replied.

"Cole, please." Phoebe started slowly. "I need to forget you. Please, leave me alone. Just let me be." She turned to walk away, but got pulled back by Cole.

"Don't make this all about you, Phoebe!" Cole whispered again. "You know it's not about you. You're not the only one hurting here. I am, too. I know how much it hurts."

Phoebe smiled sarcastically. "You have no idea what pain is, Cole." She replied. "Let me go."

"Not until you listen." Cole said stubbornly. Phoebe raised her eyebrows and than sighed. Cole took it as a sign to go on. "Phoebe, just like Raynor said, I've left the Source's dungeon when I was only twelve. I am not that demon. My human side is in control all the time, I'm not dangerous. I never killed an innocent in my life. I swear."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Oh, please." She mocked. "Your human side? Demons _don't have _a human side, honey."

"I'm half demon." Cole explained quickly. "My dad was mortal and my mother was a demon."

Phoebe was taken by surprise. She would have never guessed. But than she snapped out of it. "Even if you're telling the truth, which I doubt…" she started, but was interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing. Students got out of the classrooms and they were no longer alone.

At once, Cole grabbed Phoebe's hand and led her out of the University. When they got into one deserted alley, he let her go.

"What was this all about?" Phoebe asked annoyed.

"I wanna prove to you that I'm telling the truth." Cole explained as he extended his arm and conjured an athame. He gave it to Phoebe. "Stab me." He said and her eyes widened.

"What?"

"Stab me." Cole repeated.

"No." Phoebe replied.

"Come on, Phoebe. You said it yourself. I'm only a demon. What difference does it make if I live or die, ha?"

"Cole, what's gotten into you?" Phoebe asked, still in shock. "You suddenly have a death wish?"

"No, I just wanna prove to you that I bleed red." Cole said. "That would prove that I'm a human. At least half of me is."

Phoebe stared into the eyes of the guy she loved so much and wondered if she should stab him with an athame or not. She didn't wanna hurt him, but she had to find out if he's really half human or not. If he was, it would be much easier. She took a step towards Cole and took his hand in hers. She looked at his palm and gently sliced it. Cole trembled a little when she did, and she knew it must have hurt.

In the next moment, red blood appeared on Cole's palm. Phoebe sighed with relief. Cole smiled. "See?" he asked.

Phoebe smiled half heartedly. "I see." She whispered. Than she noticed that Cole's palm was bleeding heavily. "Sorry for that." She said.

Cole shook his head. "Never mind." He said.

"Let's go back to school." Phoebe suggested and they walked back towards the University in uncomfortable silence. When they got to the entrance, they stopped. Their eyes met and they couldn't take them off another.

"I love you." Cole whispered.

"I know." Phoebe answered truthfully and took a few steps towards him. She put her hands on Cole's chest and tiptoed. Their lips met and they kissed gently. When they broke apart, Cole brushed her hair away from her face. "You're not really planning to go to classes, are you?" he asked with a light smile.

"No." Phoebe replied. "Why?"

"Wanna go for a ride with me?" Cole asked. "I promise, just a ride." He added quickly when he saw the look on Phoebe's face. "Though that shirt couldn't be shorter…"

"Cole!" Phoebe warned.

"Hey, just kidding!" Cole yelled as he raised his arms in fake defense.

"You're such a… guy." Phoebe commented and headed towards his car.

Cole went after her. While walking towards his car, Cole grabbed Phoebe by elbows and pulled her in his arms. "You want me to show you how much _guy_ I can get?" he teased her as he removed her hair from her neck and began to kiss it gently.

Phoebe closed her eyes weakly. She was so vulnerable while Cole held her in his arms. His touch made her tremble and his lips on her neck made her heart race. This was exactly what she was afraid of. She gathered all her strength to pull away from the guy she loved so much. "Cole, we're in front of the University." She whispered as she leaned towards him.

"Is that what bothers you?" Cole asked with a grin. "No problem." He said and led her to his car.

Before they got in, Phoebe pulled away from him. "No." she said as Cole looked at her with confused gaze "I don't wanna do this." she said.

"Why, Phoebe?"

"Don't get me wrong Cole, but if this is the only reason you want me as your girlfriend, than I think you got the wrong girl." Phoebe said honestly. Than she remembered Cole kissing Jessica wildly at the University Dance and she felt her blood boil. "Why don't you go to Jessica? I'm sure she'll be thrilled if you do with her what you wanted to do with me." she asked.

Cole smiled genuinely "I only used Jessica to make you jealous, Phoebe. How didn't you get it? And I can see that you still get very jealous when it comes to her and me." He teased as he reached out to kiss her.

Phoebe pulled away. She was almost drowning in her jealousy. "Don't you dare, Cole." She snapped angrily.

"Phoebe, I really care about you. A whole lot more than you can imagine." Cole started. "And…"

"Care about me?" Phoebe interrupted him. "Until recently, you used the word 'love' instead of 'care for'. What happened to that, ha?"

Cole rolled his eyes. "Phoebe, please don't get jealous. I just can't stand jealousy."

"You know what, Cole?" Phoebe asked angrily. "I don't even know why I came here in the first place. I can clearly see what you really wanted from me now." She spun around and started walking away.

"Jesus Christ, Phoebe." Cole yelled. "You got it all wrong."

"I don't think so." Phoebe snapped back and left the parking…

-------

The next few days passed normally. Phoebe and Cole were ignoring each other and living their own lives. Cole was angry at her because of what Phoebe accused him for on the parking line that day. Phoebe was angry as well because she really believed that all Cole wanted was to bed her. But in spite of that anger, neither was shooting angry glares at each other when they met. They tried to act as normal as possible for the sake of them both and their reputation at the university.

At the beginning of November, on one rainy afternoon, Phoebe found herself unconsciously writing Cole's name on the paper in front of her. When she realized that, she gave herself a mental kick and tried to throw the paper away before anyone noticed. Unfortunately for her, Max noticed it.

"Hey, Pheebs, I forgot to ask you how are things between you and Turner going." Max said and caused the rest of their group to pay close attention to his words.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "I don't wanna talk about it." she said and tried to pay attention to their professor's words.

"Oh, come on. What did he do to you now?" Melinda asked.

"Seriously, Phoebe." Kimberly said. "You should give him a brake. He's a very special guy and you know he loves you more than anything."

"If he's so special, why don't you go running after him?" Phoebe snapped quietly.

"I would if it weren't for you." Kim said. "I'm not joking. The guy's seriously hot and if you wouldn't be so in love with him, I would give him a go."

"Look Kim, this is not the right place or the right time for us to talk about this." Phoebe said. "Can't you see that the whole class is listening?"

Mel looked at their classmates who tried to pretend they're paying attention to the lesson. "You all are bunch of boring people who can't wait to hear a gossip good enough to be spread around." she snapped.

"Oh, pleeeease." Someone mocked and Mel and Phoebe turned around to see Jessica in the last seat in a row looking back at them. "I mean, it's not like we don't already know what's happening between _her_ and Cole Turner."

"What are you trying to say?" Phoebe asked in a low voice as she felt the anger rush through her entire body.

"Well, we all know how much Cole is crazy about you." Jessica spoke again. "And we all know that guys don't go _that _crazy of they don't get something _in return_. I mean, he dumped me, and believe me, I gave him _a lot _of passion during the time we were together. He must have done it for a pretty good reason, don't you think?" she asked with an evil gaze in Phoebe's direction.

Phoebe jumped off the chair which caused their teacher to yell _'Miss Halliwell!'_ but she didn't care. She marched towards Jessica. "Now you're gonna listen to me, you slut!" she snapped angrily. "What happens between your ex and me is none of your business. You have no right to talk about something you know nothing about. Cole left you because he just used you as a form of making me jealous and you served its purpose. And if you don't shut that big mouth of yours, you're gonna get in serious trouble!"

Jessica jumped from the seat in intention to slap Phoebe. But before she could even move her hand, Phoebe slapped her on the face. Her cheek turned bright red. She fell back on the chair with tears in her hateful eyes which she used to stare at Phoebe.

"Miss Halliwell, Miss Roberts!" the history teacher screamed furiously. "I'm taking you both to see the principal _right now_!"

As the three of them left the classroom, the class went dead. No one dared to speak for a few minutes and they just sat on their places and stared at each other. It was not common for girls to physically fight in the university and even less in their class. It was obvious that Phoebe and Jessica couldn't support each other from the day one, but nobody expected them to attack each other like this.

The silence went on. When it finally reached the limits of their endurance, Max spoke. "Well…" he said slowly. "Phoebe sure did show that little slut, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but I'm just shocked." Mel said. "I never thought they could even think about attacking each other physically."

"Each other?" Jessica's best friend, Gina, yelled in disbelief. "Phoebe was the one who attacked Jessica."

"Bull shit, Gina. You know as well as we do that Jessica would've hit Phoebe if she didn't react on time. Besides, Jessica provoked her."

"What she said was true."

"You shut up if you don't wanna get a slap, too!" Kimberly yelled.

"Oh, yeah?" Gina asked as she stood up. "Come here and try to hit me. You won't get as lucky as Phoebe got."

"Sit down, you stupid little girl." Ryan said as he tried to calm the situation down. "You wanna go to the principal as well?"

Gina shot an angry glare at him, but sat down and took a deep breath.

"That's better." Ryan said. "We should all try to be cool until the teacher comes back, okay?"

---

As they were marching down the corridor, Jessica looked at Phoebe up and down. She began to wonder what guys see in this girl? She ignores them, she laughs in their face and there's no passion in her attitude towards them. She never even mentions sex or anything related to it. _"At least I give them what they really want. How can this little slut give them anyone the pleasure he dreams about. She looks small and gives the impression she had never shared her bed with anyone. Now that I think about it, did she?"_

"What are you staring at?" Phoebe's cold voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I'm staring at a _cow_." She replied and the next thing she knew was that she got hit in the face by Phoebe once again. She screamed angrily and moved towards her in attempt to hit her back, but the fat teacher got between them and stopped the fight that was Phoebe just started.

"Both of you, calm down _NOW!" _she screamed from the top of her voice.

"You listen to me, Phoebe Halliwell!" Jessica yelled. "If you dare to even think about hitting me once again, you're gonna regret it deeply! I'm not some poor little chick who's afraid of you just because you're popular. For me, you're nothing but a little whore!"

"No, you listen to me, Jessica Roberts!" Phoebe yelled back. "Unlike you, I don't come to university in skirts that everyone can see my butt through and I'm not the one who was screwed by every single guy in this university, so you're the last person in the world to call me a whore! And unlike you, I have friends who would protect me if you would be stupid enough to attack me somewhere! Make it very clear in your head – I'm not afraid of you!"

What neither Phoebe nor Jessica knew was that they were yelling in front of the laboratory that Cole was having a class at. He heard someone yell, but didn't pay attention until he heard one girl calling another Phoebe Halliwell. He immediately paid close attention and heard Phoebe yelling back and calling the other one Jessica Roberts. At once, he got up from the chair. He realized that the fight between them must've been somehow related to him and he needed to go outside to stop it right now. He didn't wanna admit it to himself, but in his heart, he was only worried about Phoebe. He didn't want her to have one hair outa place on her head. Even though he was supposed to be angry with her, he loved her with all his heart. It was this way ever since he first saw her.

"Going somewhere, Mr. Turner?" the old professor eyed Cole as he stood up like that.

"Uh, yeah." Cole started quickly. "I just remembered I've forgotten my cell phone in the maths classroom. Can I please go and get it, it's extremely valuable and I don't wanna lose it."

"Well, alright. But don't go anywhere else. Come straight back here. I don't wanna have problems for letting you wander around the school during the class."

"Yeah, fine." Cole said and rushed out of the classroom. When he closed the door, he faced one very weird scene.

Phoebe and Jessica were glaring at each other furiously and the fat history teacher stood between the two of them in desperate attempt to stop them from jumping at each other. All three of them seemed pissed. When he appeared, Phoebe threw a short and angry glance at him and than her glare traveled back to Jessica. The professor seemed relieved when she saw Cole.

"Mr. Turner, please try to calm them down!" she yelled. "They're both acting insane!"

"Phoebe, Jessica, what the hell is going on?" Cole asked slowly.

"She started it!" Jessica snapped and pointed to Phoebe. "She hit me. Twice."

"Phoebe?" Cole asked.

"I am so not excusing myself to you, Cole." Phoebe hissed angrily. "I've done what I've done for a good reason."

"You had no reason to hit me, bitch! Don't lie!" Jessica yelled.

"Oh, and you call bitching about mine and Cole's relationship no reason?" Phoebe yelled.

"What?" Cole was surprised.

"She said that everybody knows you're crazy about me and that I must give you something very special in order to keep it that way!" Phoebe said calmly while shooting angry glances at Jessica.

"Jessica, please!" Cole yelled. "Would you stop involving yourself in my life?"

"Cole…" Jessica started.

"You have absolutely no right to talk about Phoebe's and mine relationship." Cole cut her off. "You don't know what's happening between the two of us. And for your information, Phoebe and I never slept together!"

"Oh, really?" Jessica raised her eyebrows. "Why is that? As much as I recall, you have a lot of passion inside of you. How come you didn't show it to her?" she asked. Cole stared in her eyes for a moment, and than looked at Phoebe who was looking back at him carefully.

"None of your damn business, Jessica." Cole said quickly. "And if you really wanna know, Phoebe and I are not together anymore."

As he said that, Jessica began to realize what was happening between Phoebe and Cole. "Oh, my God!" she spoke. "She's not letting you screw her. That's why you two had a fight isn't it?"

"Shut up, will you!" Phoebe screamed as she moved towards her. But before she could slap her for a third time, Cole grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him.

"Calm down, baby." Cole whispered.

Phoebe yanked her wrists free and looked at him angrily. "I've stop being your baby long time ago, Cole."

"Yeah, because you can't give him all the passion he needs!" Jessica snapped at Phoebe.

"Jessica, shut up!" Cole yelled.

"As you wish, baby." Jessica said quietly, but still loud enough for Phoebe to hear her. "But if you get tired of her, you know where to find me. I can give you everything you're dreaming about, honey. Everything."

"You BITCH!" Phoebe screamed jealously and once again ended up in Cole's tight embrace with which he was stopping her from attacking Jessica. "You are nothing but a bitch! All you're thinking about is sex! You're sick! You depend on sex!"

Jessica just smiled and left the hall. She got everything she wanted to know.

"Calm down." Cole gently whispered at Phoebe. "What's with you today, Pheebs? You really are acting strange. What happened to you?"

"YOU happened to me, Cole!" Phoebe yelled. "The longer I stay with you, the crazier I get! You and that little slut that keeps talking about you and her in the bed and about everything you two did together! I just can't stand to listen to her any longer!" tears formed in her chocolate eyes and she escaped from Cole's embrace and rushed down the corridor.

In all that confusion and distraction, Phoebe failed to notice that she had bumped into someone. She raised her head and saw David. "Oh, God." She whispered. "David, please spare me. I'm not in the mood."

David smiled gently. "I bet that you and Cole fought again." He said. "You do that a lot lately. But hey, I'm here to comfort you. As a friend."

"Thanks." Phoebe said slowly.

"Come on, let's go to cafeteria and get you something to drink." David said.

Phoebe nodded slowly and walked along with David to the cafeteria.

They sat at one of the empty tables and ordered a Coke. Phoebe sighed. She was so damn pissed at Cole and even more pissed at Jessica. She imagined pictures of the two of them naked in the bed and those pictures haunted her. At once, she stood up from the chair she was sitting in.

"You know what, David?" Phoebe asked and David just raised his eyebrows. "I would so love to kiss you right now." She sat in his lap and pressed her lips against his in another desperate attempt to forget the taste of Cole's warm lips over hers. David was a good kisser, but not as half as good as Cole. Annoyed with the fact that she was comparing the kiss she was having at the moment with Cole's kisses that were over a month ago, she leaned in and deepened the kiss that became very passionate. She didn't care about the fact that everyone was watching them, cuz they all thought that everything she did was great. That was the good side of her popularity.

At once, someone pulled her back which broke the kiss. She angrily spun around and found herself face-to-face with the love of her life. At once she felt like all the blood has drained from her body. She stood up from David's lap and stared at Cole's eyes in regret. "Cole…"

"You are the biggest bitch in the world, Phoebe." Cole said coldly. Phoebe looked away painfully. "What does he kiss like? Is he better than me, ha?"

"Not even close." Phoebe whispered.

Cole put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. "Why, Phoebe? Why do you punish me this way? With my own best friend!"

"We're both free to do whatever we want, Cole." Phoebe replied and tried to remain cool. "We're not a couple and you know it."

Cole placed a light kiss on her soft lips. "You can kiss him and you can even sleep with him, but that won't stop you from calling my name while you sleep, you know." He said and left the cafeteria that was now in dead silence. Everyone was looking at Phoebe who closed her eyes painfully and than turned to David.

"I'm sorry." She said honestly "But we both know just how much I love him."

"Phoebe, don't leave!" David called as she turned to leave the cafeteria.

"I have to." She replied shortly and went away.

---

Cole sat in his apartment, his head buried in his hands. He was thinking about Phoebe. He didn't know if he should go and forgive her everything or to pay her back in the same way. "Jesus, I love her. Why can't she love me as much as I love her?"

When he realized he didn't know what to do, he decided to go running outside. He took off his shirt in order to put another one on, but someone knocked at his door and he went to open it. He couldn't be more surprised when he saw Kimberly standing at his doorstep.

"She didn't mean to do that, Cole. I swear she didn't." she said immediately.

"I don't know, Kim." Cole said as he moved aside to let her in. "She's toying with me and I just don't know what to do anymore."

"She's even more confused than you are, Cole. She's in love, which is new to her and than Jessica begins to bring doubt into her heart and she just doesn't know how to feel. Forgive her."

"I don't know." Cole said as he got up and went to get himself another shirt. He came back five minutes later with his shirt in his hand.

"Cole, you need Phoebe." Kim insisted. "And she needs you."

"I need her more than I need to breath the fresh air, but she is driving me crazy, Kim." He said and he tried to put on his shirt, but he couldn't do it, since he was holding jeans with one hand and tried to put on the shirt with another one.

"Let me help you." Kimberly offered as she took his jeans aside and than put his shirt on his muscular body. When she realized that she was resting her hands on his chest, she blushed.

The next thing she knew was that she was being kissed on the lips by Cole and she noticed that he was on of the best kissers she had ever met. She wanted to pull away and break the kiss, but something stopped her. After a couple of seconds, she kissed him back and unbuttoned her top as he kissed her deeper and faster.

Very soon, all their clothes was off and they fell together on the bed. They wanted each other badly, but it wasn't love that was heating up their bodies. It was pure lust. No pain, no love, no sympathy, just lust. As they kissed each other, they realized that there was one feeling inside of them equally strong as lust, and that was guilt. For the moment, they dismissed it and in their heads, they thought _"This is nothing but a one night stand… Phoebe doesn't have to find out."_…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

First of all, thnx 2 all who reviewed the last chappie of this fic. I love u guyz, u'r so amazingly good. U make my day! I LOVE U ALL!

Ow, naughty me. U guyz must hate me right now. But this is the way the story goes. What do you think of this sudden burst of passion between Kim and Cole? But yet, was it so sudden… Watch out for Kim's words in the beginning of this chap and u'll see what I mean.

Oh, and so sorry 4 upd8ing so slowly, but I really had to focus on school 4 awhile, so I had a very little time. But this chappie is longer than usual… 2 make it up 2 u. Plz, guyz, review!

I won't tell u what happens in the next chappie cuz I'm not so sure myself. U can guess. And remember – feedback is always welcome. :D

P.S. I've created a forum! Yay me! The only problem is that no one has visited it yet and I'd really love 2 see your opinions in that forum. Please! It's about all Charmed couples. Please, guyz, visit it. Plz! It's under "charmed" cathegory.

PLZ, review! Blessed be!


	8. Fight Club

A/N: Thank you all who reviewed my last chapter and so, so sorry for the long delay, I had a lack of inspiration. So sorry! Without your reviews, I probably wouldn't even publish this chappie at all, because my inspiration was really down to zero, your reviews picked me up. Thnx so much and I hope u review this chappie as well... :)

**Chapter 8 – Fight Club**

As Kimberly opened her eyes, she felt a huge pang of guilt. She rolled over and saw Cole sleeping next to her. She immediately sat up. "Oh, God. Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God." she whispered. "What did I do, what did I do?" She cast her look down on Cole and shook him gently to wake up.

Cole slowly opened his eyes and plopped himself on his elbows. He kept staring at Kimberly for a full minute before he closed his eyes regretfully and ran his hand through his hair. "Please, tell me I didn't sleep with you." he said slowly.

"There's no point in denying it now." Kim replied.

"What was I thinking?" Cole almost yelled.

"We're both equally guilty for this." Kim said. "We both betrayed _her_. That's a fact. But what do we do now, Cole?"

"Kim, Phoebe mustn't know." Cole said as he grabbed her hand. "Promise me you won't tell her."

To his surprise, Kimberly shook her head. "For as simple as that would be, that wouldn't help us a little bit. We would feel more guilty every day and would eventually end up confessing everything; one way or another, Cole."

"You-can't-tell-her." Cole said determined.

"Yes, I can, Cole." Kimberly replied. "And believe me that I'll lose much more than you will, cuz I'll lose a friend I've had for about ten years. You'll lose a girl you've known for a very short time. And don't start with _'I-love-her'_ because I know you do, but this isn't something I'd be capable of living with."

"Kim, think about it. She'll hate us both. If we tell her we slept together, maybe we'll gain our peace of mind, but we'll both lose her. Don't you think we'll lose a little bit more than we'll gain?"

"Well, after what we did, we deserve that and much more. We put our lust before Phoebe's happiness and I think we should really pay for it."

"So, this is your way of dealing with your guilt?" Cole asked, now sitting on the edge of the bed and quickly dressing up. "Punishing yourself?"

"Yes, Cole, it is. Deal with it." Kim snapped.

Cole relaxed a little bit and turned towards Kimberly, now completely dressed up. He took her hand and crouched down next to her. "I love Phoebe." He said simply. "I love her and God knows she's like the only person I've ever loved. And if I'm gonna lose her, at least promise me you're never gonna remind me of last night again."

Kim nodded. Than she looked at him. "Cole, why did you sleep with me?" she asked.

Cole looked at her dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you don't love me. You always knew I was Phoebe's best friend and you always looked at me like what I am. Her best friend. You never had the hots for me…"

"Well, I guess I just lost control. You know, you wouldn't understand. It's a guys' world. So, why did you sleep with me?"

"Well, I did have the hots for you ever since you came into this University. But I guess I kinda suppressed it all for Phoebe."

Cole closed his eyes. "How could we let this happen?" he asked.

"We just… did."

After this statement, an unpleasant silence filled the room.

"Okay, Kim, we're gonna be late for classes." Cole said after he took a glance at his watch. "We'd better go."

"No, you better go first and I'll go after you." Kim suggested. "I can't appear like this at school" she said as she pointed at her hair. "I'll stay to take a shower and I'll tell Mrs. Carey I missed the bus, okay? Unless you mind leaving me alone at your apartment?"

"No, don't be silly." Cole said and threw her the keys. "I prefer it this way. I'd hate for any of those rumor-spreading idiots to see us together and tomorrow Phoebe to find herself on the front page of every newspaper in California."

Kim smiled. "Okay, go."

Cole walked out of his apartment and just before he closed the door, he looked inside and yelled "You have some of Jessica's clothes in my closet!" but Kim gave him a very unpleasant look, so he just closed the door and walked towards the school.

"_My, my, Cole Turner."_ He thought to himself. _"Now you're in trouble."_

-------

At the lunch break, Cole walked out of the laboratory and towards the cafeteria, but someone pulled him aside in the corridor. He looked at the person and saw Phoebe. His heart jumped into his head. "_Does she know?" _he thought.

"We need to talk, Cole." Phoebe said and lead him into an empty classroom. He walked in and she walked in behind him. She closed the door and leaned on them.

Cole kept his distance. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Oh, come on, don't be like that." Phoebe said. "Look, I'm sorry for kissing David, Cole. I was just so pissed and Jessica humiliated me in front of my entire class, so I kinda took it out on you. I'm sorry, okay?"

Cole has never felt more relieved in his entire life. "No, there's nothing to be sorry about, babe."

Phoebe gave him a very suspicious look. "There isn't? But you looked so pissed, I thought…"

Cole walked over to her. He looked at her beautiful face and smiled. "Let's just say I know what you must have been goin' through since yesterday."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked. Now she could sense there was something wrong.

Cole lifted her up and sat her at one of the tables. "I love you." He whispered and pressed his lips against hers. Phoebe responded to that kiss eagerly, but was even more suspicious when he stopped kissing her. "Cole, what are you about to tell me?"

Cole smiled ironically. "You really know me best, Pheebs. Look, I did something you're not gonna like, but before I tell you what it is, I want you to promise me you're gonna listen to my explanation."

"I never promise, Cole." Phoebe said with an unsure smile. "Now spill it."

"I didn't mean to do it, Phoebe." Cole whispered.

"You didn't mean to do what?" Phoebe asked, now getting very nervous. She didn't like the direction in which their conversation was going. "Come on, what did you do? Killed my sisters? Slept with my best friend?"

"The second one." Cole said before he could detain himself.

To his surprise, Phoebe laughed. "You slept with my best friend, Cole? Yeah, right. Come on, seriously."

"I am serious." Cole said, but Phoebe still kept laughing.

"So, who's it gonna be? Melinda or Kimberly?" Phoebe asked as though she was playing a game.

"Kimberly." Cole replied and Phoebe looked up at him that instance. She searched for his eyes, but he couldn't look at her. Her smile slowly faded from her face.

"Cole…" she whispered. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Deadly serious, baby. Deadly serious." Cole replied in a low voice.

Phoebe jumped off the table and walked over to the nearest wall. She leaned on it and closed her eyes. Cole expected her to cry, but he didn't, which is exactly why he admired her strength so much. "How could you?" she whispered.

"I just lost it, Phoebe, I'm so sorry." Cole said as he walked towards her.

"Don't you dare coming near me." Phoebe snapped without opening her eyes.

"Phoebe…" Cole started as he stopped walking.

"Where is she?" Phoebe asked and finally opened her eyes to reveal the same distance in them she had the very first day they met. They were back at the beginning.

"You mean Kimberly?" Cole asked. "I thought she was here, at the University."

"So, you sleep with her, but you don't know where she is in the morning?" Phoebe asked bitterly.

"She stayed back to take a shower and I left her at my place." Cole said without realizing how much every single of his words hurt Phoebe.

She looked up directly in his eyes with a very uncomfortable look from his point of view. "Why her? Of all the girls you could find to pay me back, why her? Is it because I kissed David?"

"No, it has nothing to do with that." Cole reassured her. "It wasn't a payback. I just lost it."

Phoebe stared at him in disbelief. "You lost it?" she yelled as loud as she could. Yelling always made her feel better when she couldn't allow herself to cry. "So, that's your big explanation? You lost it? Well, what would you say if I go and _lose it_ to the bed with David?"

"Pheebs, I am so sorry." Cole said. "And I know you're hurt…"

"Damn right I am!" Phoebe screamed. "How dare you even look at me again? How dare you making me fall in love with you and than hurting me like this, Cole? How dare you?"

Cole looked at Phoebe who was screaming her lungs out and he could feel her pain. "Phoebe… Just scream at me, okay? If that'll make you feel better, scream like hell, but that won't stop your tears. I know you."

"Well, you obviously don't, because you're wrong if you think I'm gonna shed a single tear for you!" Phoebe screamed.

"Oh, but you will." Cole said. "And I want you to know it wasn't my intention to hurt you. It never was. I hate seeing you like this…"

"Than why did you do what you did, huh? You should've thought of me while you were in the bed with my best friend!"

Suddenly, the door of the classroom opened and five professors along with the principal stood in the doorframe, obviously afraid that Phoebe might explode from the amount of rage she was showing. Phoebe and Cole simply turned towards them and than turned to each other again.

The principal walked into the classroom. "What is going on in here?" he asked, but got no response. He realized it must've been a pretty bad fight if they hadn't even notice him.

"Oh, and do me a favor." Phoebe said as she took a breath to calm down. "Next time you hop into the bed with Kim, please tell her I love her very much."

The professors and the principals were stunned by the amount of sarcasm and bitterness in only one single sentence.

Phoebe walked over to Cole and slapped him with all the strength she had left and than pushed through the stunned professors standing in the doorframe and stormed out of the University.

"Well, Mr. Turner, as much as I feel sorry for you and the way Miss. Halliwell just stroke you, but I'm afraid that doesn't stop me from taking you to my office and asking you a few questions about what we just witnessed here." The principal said.

"That was really none of your business. It was personal." Cole said angrily.

"Yes, but since this… _little_ discussion… took place in my school, that automatically makes it my business, so I have every right to question you."

"It-was-personal." Cole said slowly, like he was talking to a deaf man.

"Personal, yet also very public." The principal replied with a smile. "Now come with me, I promise I won't ask you about any details at all. I'm just gonna ask you about what I've heard."

Cole rolled his eyes, but followed the principal to his office. He had the uncomfortable feeling that this is gonna be a long day…

-------

David walked over to Cole's apartment and knocked on the door. He got no response, so he knocked again, but nothing happened. _"Where in the world is he?" _David thought. He lost him on the way to cafeteria and the next thing he knew was that the bunch of girls stopped him in the hallway and told him that Cole went to see the principal because he had a fight with two guys in front of the school. Though he really doubted that that information is true, he still had to check.

At once, the door opened and David couldn't be more surprised but to see Kimberly in Cole's apartment. "Hey, Kim, where's Cole?" he asked.

"I don't know, he left for the school this morning and I haven't heard from him since." Kim replied, completely puzzled.

"And what are you doing here?" David asked.

"I'm... uh..." Kim started unsurely. "Look, come on inside so we can talk, okay?"

David walked inside and sat on the sofa in the living room. "So, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Uh... Look, Cole and I kinda... slept together last night." Kim said slowly.

"Cole and you _what_?" David asked as he jumped from the sofa.

"I know it was wrong, please don't make me repeat that..."

"Kimberly, how could you?" David asked in shock.

"I told you it was a mistake." Kim snapped.

"One mistake you could never allow yourself to make! Phoebe is your best friend! And she loves Cole! She really, really does!"

"Who are you to judge me, David? Weren't you the one kissing Phoebe in front of Cole's nose! I came to him to try to justify you two!"

"Well, I can see you did a little bit more than that!"

"Just shut up, okay? I have enough to worry about! I have to tell Phoebe and I might as well be pregnant, so just shut up!"

"Pregnant? Haven't you ever heard of protection, for cryin' out loud?" David yelled.

"Well, we forgot about the protection, okay?" Kim yelled.

"So go and take a bloody test!"

"I can't, it's too early..." Kim whispered, now scared as hell.

"Than go to the gynecologist."

"And why exactly do you think I didn't come to school today? I called my gynecologist, he said to come in an hour and a half. Considering that I called him about half an hour ago, I'm gonna go in an hour."

"And if you're pregnant, what then?"

"Then both Cole and I are screwed."

"Where is Cole, anyway?" David asked. "Some girls told me he had a fight and went to see the principal, but..."

"But that's not true." Cole said as he walked into his apartment. "I went to principal because he came in the classroom where Phoebe and I were in the wrong moment."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked as she stood up from the sofa.

"I mean I told her everything!" Cole said desperately and sunk into the armchair.

"What?" Kim gasped. "How did she react?"

"How do you think?" Cole asked.

"Cole..."

"Why didn't you appear at school today? I thought you were gonna take a shower." Cole asked.

"Because I realized we haven't used any protection and I called my gynecologist to make an appointment with him." Kim said.

"Wait, what if you're..." Cole asked as he jumped up.

"You should've thought of that a little earlier, my mate." David said.

Cole sunk back into the armchair and stuck his head in his hands. "Oh, God, why me?" he whispered.

"Cole, what got into you last night to sleep with _her_?" David asked.

"Look, David, I really think that you are the last person to judge anyone, considering that I at least didn't kiss Kimberly in the middle of the cafeteria with half of the University watching." Cole snapped.

"Cole, I'm sorry, but she was the one who kissed me and I just couldn't push her away. Would you be able to push her away if she kissed you?"

"No, David, I wouldn't. But the difference is that she isn't my best friend's girlfriend and I'm not just attracted to her. I love her."

"Damn right you do!" David yelled surprised. "Than why'd you screw her best friend?"

"I-didn't-do-it-on-purpose." Cole said through clenched teeth.

"Oh no?" David yelled, torn between anger and laughter. "I suppose you were obligated to do it? Kim probably chained you to bed and that made you screw her against your will!"

Kimberly laughed and Cole shot her a dark look.

"Look, I just lost it." Cole said. "How many times do I have to repeat that in just one day? You know what it's like to be a guy and not have a girl by your side in awhile..."

"Yeah, but her best friend?" David laughed.

"Well, I wasn't exactly looking to screw anyone, it just happened! If I would've chosen, it certainly wouldn't be Kim, because I only looked at her as a friend."

"Yeah, a friend who may be pregnant by you." David said and Kim suddenly got serious again.

"Don't say that, even in a joke, David." Kim said.

"Like I said, you should've thought of that earlier..." David said slowly as he stood up and left Cole and Kim alone, each in their own thoughts...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: This chapter is called after a movie "Fight Club". I don't own the movie of anything about it. I called the chapter like that simply because in the whole chapter, somebody is fighting. Not physically, just psychically. :)

Guys, please, review! I'm so sorry I haven't upd8ed in awhile, but I really lost my inspiration. If I told you why, you would probably crucify me, so I'm telling you only that I did. Please, review and let me know what you think and what should happen. Should Kim be pregnant or not? Feedback always welcome, since I haven't decided yet what happens in the next chap...


	9. Spoiled and Capricious

**Chapter 9 - Spoiled and Capricious**

Phoebe slipped on a skirt and a tank top as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the Manor. The cab came shortly afterwards and she got in.

Prue and Piper stood at the window and looked at the cab leaving. "Should we be worried?" Piper asked her older sister.

Prue sighed. "I don't know, Piper. I would like to tell you not to worry, that this is just a phase she's going through, but seriously... I'm not so sure."

"I'm gonna kill that guy." Piper said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, Cole Turner always had the problem with gals, since he couldn't hold on to just one." Prue smirked ironically. "He needed at least two."

"Yeah, but her own best friend?" Piper asked.

"Guys are like that." Prue said. "What can we do about him?"

"Blow him up?" Piper suggested.

"Blow up a demon that powerful?" Prue asked.

"Oh, please, don't remind me he's a demon, it just makes it worst." Piper said.

"Look, I knew Cole would hurt Phoebe ever since I first saw him in this University." Prue said as she sat on the sofa next to Piper. "I saw the way Phoebe changed when she looked at him. Her attitude changed when he was around. No guy has managed to make her feel what she felt for him. She wanted him for her, I knew it. I also knew that he wanted her even more."

"Damn right he did." Piper said under her breath.

"But I think that Cole Turner isn't much of a waiting type." Prue said, ignoring Piper's comment. "He is more of a 'be-mine-now-or-never' type and you know Phoebe. She was as scared as hell to let him in her heart."

"Your point being...?" Piper asked.

"I think that he got a little bit tired of waiting and slept with Kimberly." Prue said. "But he still wants her desperately. Do you see him look at her at the University? He is stripping her only with his eyes. And she loves it, though she hates to admit it."

"So you think that she's doing this whole 'I'm-gonna-date-every-single-hottie-in-the-University' thing just to make him jealous?" Piper asked a little bit surprised.

"Exactly. And it's working." Prue said. "Cole is like burning up from jealousy. He would kill Michael yesterday if I didn't split them up."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Piper asked, now shocked.

"Well, Michael and Phoebe went out in the P3 yesterday night and you know that Cole hangs out there, too. Well, apparently Michael _touched _Phoebe a little more than he should've and Cole just lost it. I mean, he attacked him in the middle of the club."

"What?" Piper yelled. "They fought in _my_ club? What did Phoebe do?"

"Well, at first she yelled at them and when I and two other guys managed to separate them, she yelled at Cole like a fury, cuz Cole beat the hell out of Michael. He said something like 'How dare you touching him, when after what you and Kim did, I should be the one beating you up' and stuff. It was really nasty."

"What did Cole do? And how's Michael?"

"Michael is all in bruises, so we took him to the hospital, but he's fine. No bone broken."

"Broken?" Piper yelled. "That ugly, huh?"

"Well, you know Cole." Prue said.

"Yeah. A salvage." Piper said hatefully.

"You know, I think Phoebe used the same words yesterday." Prue said. "Anyway, she yelled at him and told him he had no right to attack Michael and he told her that he had no right to touch her like that and that all he wanted to do was screw her. Than Phoebe asked him something like 'Isn't that what you want, too?'" and than he left.

"I hope Phoebe is not heading for P3 again, cuz I'm gonna kill them both if somebody fights there again."

"I don't know where she's heading to, but I told Ray to keep an eye on her and especially on Cole if they come tonight and not to let them fight no matter what." Prue said.

"Thanks, Prue." Piper said. "You know, I really hate being ill. I have no idea what's going on around."

Prue put her hand on Piper's shoulder. "You'll get well soon." she promised "And at least I'm immune to your disease, you I can keep you company."

"Yeah, well Phoebe could, too." Piper complained.

Prue sighed heavily. "I wish she would just talk to us." she whispered.

"Did she ever, Prue?" Piper asked. "She never let anyone know anything about her feelings. I think that it had to do a lot with mom's death. She was the smallest one and it hit her really much. I remember she was just sitting in her room, staring out the window and not wanting to come out for days."

"Yeah." Prue agreed quietly. "Even so, she never shed a single tear."

"I always admired her for that." Piper said. "She is the youngest one from the outside, but the strongest one from the inside. She never cried."

"Do you remember when she wanted to ride The Storm and he kicked her off and she fell into the mud and tore her favorite shirt?" Prue giggled. "The two of us were laughing so hard and I though she was gonna cry, since she was soooo close to it, but she didn't."

"I remember that." Piper said. "In my whole life, I never saw her cry."

"But do you really think she doesn't?" Prue asked.

"Oh, I think she does, but only when she's all alone and when no one can hear her cry. And I think that these days, she's been trying to keep it all inside of her, but she'll break. She'll cry louder than ever, cuz she loves him, Prue. She loves Cole Turner like crazy."

"Though I hate saying this, Piper..." Prue said slowly. "He loves her, too."

"I know. I wish he would just stop hurting her..."

-------

Phoebe walked into P3 alone and headed towards the bar. She sat at one of the chairs. The bartender Ray approached her.

"Hey, Phoebe." he said.

"Hey, Ray." Phoebe replied.

"How's Michael?" he asked.

"Well, he's okay. Just a few bruises." Phoebe said assuringly.

Ray chuckled. "Sorry, Pheebs, but I think he got more than _just a few bruises_. That other guy beat the hell outa him."

"Don't remind me." Phoebe snapped.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Actually, I'm meeting him here tonight, have you seen him around?" Phoebe asked as she glanced around the P3.

"Nope. Not yet. So, what can I get you while you're waiting?" Ray asked.

"Give me a Coke." Phoebe said and kept glancing around. At once, she saw Cole at one of the chairs on the other side of the club. He was sitting there with some friends. She narrowed her eyebrows. "What is _he_ doing here?" she asked angrily. "Who let him in?"

"Who, that guy?" Ray asked and Phoebe nodded. "Well, we don't exactly have a restraining order around here. He can come in anytime. Your sister only told me to keep an eye on him, she didn't tell me not to let him in..." He gave her a Coke.

"Okay, well, I guess that I'm gonna have to ignore him once again..." Phoebe said.

"Why is he stalking you, Phoebe?" Ray asked curiously.

"Stalking me?" Phoebe laughed. "No, he's not stalking me, he just... he doesn't like to see me with another guy, that's all."

"An ex?"

"Sort of." Phoebe said. "We were never officially together."

"Let me guess: he cheated on you, so you two broke up and now you're trying to make him jealous?"

"More or less, you're right." Phoebe said.

"Well, for as much as I can see, it's working." Ray said.

"I know." Phoebe smiled. "It's my specialty."

In that moment, Cole spotted her at the bar. He walked up to her and put his hands on the bar so that she couldn't move without touching him. "Alone tonight?" he asked mockingly and she spun around to find her lips as inch from his.

"Uh, I'll just leave you two... _alone_." Ray said with a chuckle and went to serve another customer.

"Michael couldn't make it?" Cole asked, not daring to move in case she still decided to kiss him.

"As the matter of fact, he's coming." Phoebe replied with bitter voice.

"Looking for another tour of bruises, I see." Cole smiled and moved closer to her.

"Dare to do it and I swear I'll kill you." Phoebe said in threatening voice and Cole couldn't quite figure out if she meant about him fighting Michael or about him kissing her. "Why don't you just leave him alone?"

"Because I can't stand to see him touching you like that." Cole said. "I'd rather kill him."

"You're jealous." Phoebe smiled. Now she was the one to move closer to him until their lips were touching, but they still didn't kiss.

Cole's arms slowly glided from her back, where he previously put them, to her waist. "Damn right I am." he said. "You are my girl."

"Haven't you been reading the news?" Phoebe asked. "I'm not your girl anymore. Actually, I never was."

"Oh, and now you're gonna tell me that you never loved me." Cole asked mockingly.

"I did." Phoebe said. "But guess what, honey? I'm over you."

Cole smiled. "You're not even close to it. I can still feel your heart racing when I come closer to you." Now he reached out under her top and Phoebe moved her head back from his and slapped him across the face.

"Don't you touch me!" She said nervously.

"You see?" Cole asked with the smile. "That's exactly what I mean. I make you nervous."

"I'd be nervous if anyone was touching me like that." Phoebe said quickly.

"Michael was yesterday." Cole said. "And you weren't nervous."

"Well, it never occurred to you that Michael and I are _just maybe _sleeping together and he touches me a whole lot more than you think?" Phoebe lied with the smile and watch Cole's face get dark.

Cole grabbed her by the shoulders. "Don't you lie to me, Phoebe!" he said in the low voice. Until now, he maintained his jealousy under control, but now he couldn't do it anymore.

"Let go of her, Turner." he heard someone behind him and turned around to face Michael.

"Oh, hey, Mickey." he said. "How's your face?" he pretended not to see all the bruises on his face and a very purple one around his left eye.

"You'll pay for that, Turner." Michael said. "Just not here."

"Sure, let's go outside." Cole said. "I could use some relaxation." He stood up from the chair and they both headed outside. Phoebe grabbed Cole's hand before they stepped outside. "Want something, honey?" he asked.

"Cole, don't do this." Phoebe said. "No matter what you do, you and I are not getting back together. And if you dare to lay one of your fingers on him..."

"To be honest, honey, I'd rather lay my fingers on you, but since you're not letting me, I'm taking it out on him." Cole said with a fake smile.

"Going, Turner?" Michael approached them. At first, he didn't see they stopped. "Or you got scared?"

"Yeah, I'm scared it'll be too easy to send you to the hospital, only this time in pieces." Cole replied through clenched teeth. "Would you be so kind to let me go, Phoebe?"

"No." Phoebe replied.

"So, you insist on holding me here?" Cole asked.

"Wither you like it or not." Phoebe replied.

"Okay, you asked for this." Cole said as he picked her up and carried her outside. Phoebe tried to fight it, but she really couldn't do much. Or she could, but she didn't want to.

"Put me down, you salvage!" Phoebe yelled at him. "How dare you..."

"You forced me to do it, honey." Cole replied with a smile as he put her down.

"How dare you touching my girl, Turner?" Michael yelled at him.

"Actually, that's the problem. She is not your girl. She is my girl." Cole replied.

"You and her are the past. I'm her present." Michael said.

"That's right." Phoebe agreed and walked up to Michael. "Mike, can you believe it that Cole doesn't believe that you and I are sleeping together?" she asked in that 'don't-you-dare-not-to-agree' tone of voice.

"Well, that's too bad for him." Michael said. "I call it a denial."

"You both are lying." Cole said angrily. "Cuz if you're sleeping with him and you've been involved with him for like three days, why didn't you ever sleep with me?"

"That's all you think about, is it? A way to get her into bed!" Michael said hatefully.

"Actually, I kinda think it's the other way round. And would you let Phoebe answer my question? You're not her lawyer." Cole said.

"Well, _honey_..." Phoebe started ironically as she walked over to him. She placed her finger on his neck and slid it slowly down his chest, feeling his heart race and his muscles tense as she did so. "I just didn't think you could satisfy me in any way I wanted." she said, which caused Cole to throw a very angry look at her and Michael to chuckle with triumph.

Cole grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the wall. "You know that no man could give you what I could give you." he whispered on her lips. "No man in this world."

"No, actually I don't know." Phoebe said with a smile, enjoying his jealousy and rage. She hit him where it hurt him the most - his ego. "See, I somehow felt with Michael the passion I never felt with you. And guess what - he's a better kisser."

Cole couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her into a forceful kiss and still held her wrists to stop her from fighting him. Just as he expected, she didn't resist the kiss for one single moment, but she kissed him back instantly. He slammed her against the wall once again and broke their kiss. He just smiled. "I thought so, Pheebs." he said and left them both staring at him dumbfounded as he walked back into the club.

"Urgh, who does he think he is?" Phoebe screamed like a fury when she realized what just happened. Where did he get a right to... to... kiss me like that? He thinks he can just kiss me against my will and walk away with it?"

"I'll make him pay for this one...!" Michael headed after Cole, but Phoebe stopped him.

"No, you won't. I will." she said. "This is something between Cole and me."

"Yeah, well, it affects me, too!" Michael said. "I'm your boyfriend!"

"No, you're not." Phoebe said. "You're just the guy I went out with twice. It takes a lot more to be my boyfriend, Mike. Sorry." she said and walked away from him and towards Cole.

When she approached the table Cole was sitting at with his friends, she pulled him by the arm. "How dare you doing what you just did and walk away, huh?" she yelled.

Cole's friends just laughed and Cole smiled at her. "What's the matter, babe?" he asked. "Want another kiss?"

"What I want is to never see you again and for you to stop dictating my life!" Phoebe yelled over the loud music.

"Oooh, Cole, I think she really needs another kiss. Look how flushed she is." One of the guys said and everybody laughed. The next thing he knew was that he got a slap across the face and felt all dizzy from it.

"Get used to those, mate." Cole laughed. "I get them all the time."

"You mean she likes playing a tough girl, ha?" The guy asked.

"Playing?" Phoebe asked. "You want me to show you how I _play_?"

"I sweat honey, if it weren't for Cole, I'd take you to bed right now." he said. "I like the wild ones like you.

"You wanna see wild?" Phoebe yelled and slapped him again.

Cole grabbed Phoebe's hand. "That's it, you're going with me." he said and led her outside again.

When they got outside, Phoebe yanked her arm free and stared at him. "Now what are you planning to do?" she asked, but from the safe distance.

"Now I'm planning to teach you some ground rules with me." Cole said. "Number one..." he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him. "Never seduce my friends. Number two..."

"Wait, WHAT?" Phoebe screamed and tried to escape his grasp, but she couldn't. "As much as I remember, you were the bastard who screwed my best friend and got lucky she wasn't pregnant!"

"Number two..." Cole ignored her. "Never play with my ego." now he pressed her against the wall once again. "Number three, never dare to lie to me about your feelings!" he yelled.

"I'm not lying to you..." Phoebe started, but got kissed by Cole. This time, she did try to fight him, but she had no success. When he stopped kissing her, Phoebe was furious. They both were.

"Well, Cole, there's only one rule you're gonna have to learn with me!" she screamed. "Never treat me like a whore!"

"No, I'm not treating you like a whore, cuz you're not a whore!" Cole said. "You're just too capricious and spoiled and are used to guys falling on their knees in front of you!"

"Capricious and spoiled?" Phoebe yelled in disbelief. "And you claim to love me?"

"I love you more than anything in this damn world, but somebody has to tell you the truth!"

"That I'm capricious and spoiled?" Phoebe screamed.

"Damn right you are, Phoebe!" Cole yelled as he let her go and turned to walk away.

Phoebe ran after him and grabbed his hand. "Don't you dare to walk away from me like that!" she yelled.

Cole stopped and turned around victoriously. "You see? That's the behavior of one very, very, very capricious and spoiled girl."

Phoebe was breathing heavily from rage. She just stood there for a couple of seconds and than turned around. "Screw you, Cole." she said quietly and walked away.

"I'm not gonna stop you, you know!" Cole yelled in hope she would stop, but she didn't. "Fine." he said, more to himself "Have it your way. But you won't stand a day without me..."

-------

Phoebe burst through the front door as she threw herself into a chair. Piper and Prue exchanged looks and approached her. "Honey, what's wrong?" Piper asked.

"Urgh, I hate him so much!" Phoebe yelled.

"Cole Turner?" Prue asked.

"Whom else?" Phoebe yelled.

"What did he do?"

"He... he... He just..." Phoebe couldn't find the proper words. "He kissed me! And I let him!"

"Well, Pheebs, like it or not, you love him and you said once before that his kisses were hard to reject. He's a great kisser, right?" Prue said.

"Oh, but than he called me capricious and spoiled! Imagine that! Who does he think he is to have a right to say that to me?" Phoebe asked with tears in her eyes. But she still didn't cry.

"He called you _what_?" Piper asked in shock. "I don't remember you being spoiled and capricious anytime."

"My point exactly!" Phoebe yelled. "How dares he say that to me when..." she suddenly stopped.

"When you love him so much?" Prue asked and Phoebe nodded.

"Why do I love him?" Phoebe asked. "Why not anybody else? Why him?"

"Now that's the question I can't answer." Prue said. "Maybe because instead of begging you to love him like the other guys, he seduced you? Or maybe because he's just hot."

"PRUE!" Piper and Phoebe yelled in unison.

"Look, I'm just seeing the facts. Cole Turner is a damn hot guy and no guy _that hot_ ever tried to seduce you before, Pheebs."

"I need to forget him. I have to forget him, otherwise I'm doomed." Phoebe whispered.

"Okay, I have an idea." Prue said. "If you want to, I'll say you're sick and you can go to our village for a week."

"You mean San Esteban?" Phoebe asked.

"Yup. You always felt good there. And there's Storm there. You said you miss him, don't you?"

Phoebe smiled. "He's my favorite horse."

"Than pack up, cuz I'm taking you there for a week. Just try not to think about him, okay? Try to enjoy your life without him."

"And when I get back?" Phoebe asked. "It's only one week."

"Hopefully you'll get at least a little bit of him out of your heart." Prue said. "Than you'll be able to give him what he deserves."

"I hope so, Prue. I hope so..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thank you all who reviewed! Please review this chappie as well. I suddenly got inspired to write it! What do you think will happen next? Will Phoebe manage to forget Cole? And will Cole manage to go through a week without knowing where she is? Plz, just a tiny little (or longer) review. Plz:D Blessed be!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – The Proof of Love**

Phoebe sat at the table in the dining room of the big house in San Esteban. Her head was buried in her hands. _"You need to forget him!" _she ordered herself and tried to focus on the smell that was coming from the kitchen and tried to guess what's her Nanny preparing her for lunch to get her mind off of Cole. _"Maybe it's spaghetti. Or maybe mash potatoes. Or maybe... COLE! Damnit!"_. Now she was getting really furious at herself. She couldn't sleep at nights, she couldn't eat anything and was afraid Cole was becoming her addiction. She couldn't live without him and this was the fifth day since she came. When she tried not to think about him, he would always eventually pop up in her mind all of sudden. _"What's wrong with me? Am I obsessed with him?"_ she thought, and was interrupted when her Nanny Rebecca walked into the room.

"Honey, I prepared the most delicious spaghetti in the world and this time you're not saying no to me!" she said.

"Sorry, Nanny, but I'm really not hungry." she said without taking her head out of her hands.

"Phoebe, sweetie, what's going on?" Nanny asked.

"Nothing, I'm just not hungry. Really." Phoebe said as she took her head out of her hands and looked at her Nanny pleadingly.

"I know you since you were born, Phoebe. You and your sisters. I've spent more than twenty years of my life watching over you when you came to San Esteban and believe that I can tell when something's wrong." Nanny said and sat on the chair next to Phoebe's. "What's wrong?"

"Do you think I'm spoiled and capricious?" Phoebe asked honestly. "But tell me the truth."

"Who told you that, honey?" Nanny asked. "It must've been Prue. But don't worry. People don't always say what they think when they fight, especially Prue. You know her temper..."

"No, it was... Cole." Phoebe said slowly.

"Who is Cole, sweetie?"

"He's a... He's... God, I don't even know what he is to me!" Phoebe said desperately.

"A boy?" Nanny asked in disbelief. "Phoebe, _you_ are desperate about the boy? You of all the people?"

Phoebe nodded. "He is amazing, Nanny. There's something about him that isn't letting me forget him. I feel like running back to San Francisco, but I mustn't. I can't do that to myself."

"Does he love you?" Nanny asked suspiciously.

"Of course he does." Phoebe said and than suddenly her eyes widened. "Oh, my God, did you hear what I just said? I really am spoiled and capricious!"

"No, you're not any of those things, sweetie." Nanny assured her. "You're just used to everyone loving you because of your beauty. But that doesn't make you capricious."

"Cole thinks I am." Phoebe said. "And he didn't say it in the heat of the moment, he really meant it. I could see it in his eyes. He told me that someone had to tell me that."

"Are you _sure _he loves you?" Nanny asked slowly.

"Yes, I am. He proved me that way more than once. But now I'm afraid I don't love him."

"You don't?"

"I'm afraid this love is turning into as obsession, addiction or something like that." Phoebe said. I can't eat and I can't sleep when I know I won't see him next day."

"Well, my dear, that is not an addiction. That is called _love_. Pure love. People always feel like that when their love is young and strong." Nanny said.

"I need to see him, Nanny! I'll die here!" Phoebe said as she grabbed her hand.

"Well, honey, you'll just have to wait." Nanny said. "You're more than three hundred kilometers away from home and we don't exactly have a car here and even if we had, you don't know how to drive." she said and Phoebe sighed heavily. "Don't worry, this is good for you. It's helping you realize how you really feel. And don't worry; I assure you that you won't die."

"I need to see him!" Phoebe repeated pleadingly.

"There's nothing I can do. Look, just go upstairs and try to read a book or watch the television."

"I tried, it's not working." Phoebe said.

"You can call him." Nanny suggested and Phoebe jumped to her feet.

"Of course, how didn't I think of that before?" Phoebe smiled and kissed her Nanny. She ran to the old-fashioned house phone and dialed Cole's number (which she, of course knew). The phone rang and no one answered. It kept on ringing. Still no answer. Now Phoebe was really loosing hope. "Please, answer. Please answer..." she whispered, but no answer. She hung up. "Great" she murmured to herself. "Where in the world is he?"

Defeated, she headed upstairs and grabbed the remote...

-------

The night fell and Phoebe tried to reach Cole every ten minutes, but there was no answer all day. She tried to focus on Sherlock Holmes she was watching, but she simply couldn't. Now she didn't care at all he slept with Kimberly, if she could meet him, she would kiss him like nobody has kissed him before. All she wanted was to see him, or at least hear him. Just one little word...

"Phoebe, honey..." Nanny said as she entered the room "I think this is your lucky day."

"I strongly disagree." Phoebe replied.

"Come here..." Nanny took her hand and led her downstairs, out of the front door and into the yard. Phoebe could see a small, private plane landing in their yard.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Phoebe yelled happily. "You rented out a plane to take me to San Francisco?"

"No, I didn't do a thing." Nanny said. "I don't know if my doubts are true, but I think I have a pretty good idea where that plane came from."

"What do you mean!" Phoebe yelled over the loud noise the plane was making.

"I mean I'm going to sleep over at my friend's. Have fun!" she smiled happily and went out the yard and walked out of Phoebe's view, leaving her dumbfounded.

The plane finally landed and stopped making such noise. Phoebe walked up to it totally shocked and confused. A plane in the middle of the village San Esteban and in her own yard? She pinched herself, but didn't wake up. Suddenly, the door of the plane opened and the small stairs formed. Phoebe's eyes widened with shock as Cole walked out of the plane.

"You know, you're kinda hard to track sometimes." he said casually as he walked up to her.

Phoebe tried to hide her shock by staring at the plane. It was of those business types, for not more that ten people.

"Nice plain. Where'd you get it?" She asked.

"I bought it today." Cole said.

Phoebe spun around to him. He couldn't stop shocking her. "You bought a plane?" she asked.

"Well, it's much faster than the car and plus you get the Champaign." Cole joked. But from the inside, he felt like he would die if he spent another night without her by his side and was so relieved he managed to find her.

"Cole, you bought a plane to find me?" Phoebe asked, still in shock.

"Yeah." Cole replied shortly, not daring to touch her. He wanted her to be the one throwing herself in his arms and deep inside he knew she was dying without him as well.

"And how'd you find me?" Phoebe asked.

"Now that's the question. I spent five days begging your sisters to tell me where you are. But I guess that stubbornness is a family trait (A/N: Cole said the similar sentence in Seven Year Witch!)."

Phoebe slowly turned towards him. This situation was really awkward. "Uh, would you like a cup of coffee of something?"

"No, give me something cold." Cole insisted.

"An ice coffee?" Phoebe suggested.

Cole laughed. "Why such enthusiasm for coffee?" he asked.

"I'm kinda sleepy." Phoebe said. _"After four sleepless nights, how wouldn't I be?"_ she thought.

"Okay than. Coffee it is." he said and they walked inside of the house.

Phoebe served an ice coffee quickly and they sat at the table. "So, how _did _you find me?" she asked and Cole smiled. He almost forgot how he loved that curiosity of hers.

"It's a secret." he said as he leaned towards her. "If I told you, I'm gonna have to kill you."

Phoebe smiled as she noted he looked like he hadn't slept much either. He had a dark circles around his almost red eyes.

"Cole, do you wanna sleep? We have as much free rooms as you like. You look really tired." she said honestly.

"So do you." he said as he removed her hair from her eyes that looked really tired.

"I haven't slept much." Phoebe said. Than they shared a long moment of silence, just staring at each other. The silence was very uncomfortable. "Okay, I'll just make you a bed in one of the rooms." she tried to walk away, but Cole grabbed her hand and pulled her into his embrace.

"I didn't come all the way over here to sleep without you again." Cole whispered and Phoebe couldn't take it anymore. She spun around.

"Cole, I missed you so much..." she said desperately.

"I know, I can see that." Cole said. "I missed you too. I missed you so much that I bought a plane and came here because if I spent another minute without you, I'd go crazy."

Phoebe gently began kissing his lips and he responded to that kiss. It was one of the sweetest kisses they ever shared. He loved the way she kissed and he loved the taste of her lips. He loved everything about her. He pulled her in his arms and deepened the kiss. Phoebe seamed to be more than grateful for that. He wrapped his arms around her waist like he always did and pleaded for her not to pull away, since he knew how confused she was. Phoebe slowly broke the kiss and Cole looked at her disappointedly.

"Don't give me that look." Phoebe whispered with a slow smile lingering on her lips.

She took his arm and led him two floors up into one of the rooms. "This is my room, do you like it?" she asked him.

Cole knew she was playing some game with him, but he couldn't figure her out. Why did she bring him here to ask him if he liked the room? "Yeah, I like it. Why?" he asked.

"Because this is where you're gonna sleep tonight." Phoebe whispered with a double meaning in her voice and Cole took the hint. He slowly pressed her against the wall and kissed her again, only this kiss was way more passionate than the kisses the two of them shared downstairs. He began unbuttoning her shirt and Phoebe grabbed him arms.

"Not so fast." she whispered with a smile and Cole knew she wasn't the kind of girl who just jumped into the bed with guys. He loved her for it.

He reached out and crushed his lips on hers, kissing her passionately. He could feel one of her hands on the back of his neck and another one on his shoulder, drawing him closer to her, begging him to keep kissing her and he did so. He kissed her until both of them remained completely breathless. When they broke the kiss, they were panting heavily and their hearts were racing. He laid her on the bed and his lips slowly traced down her neck. He could hear her moan now and could feel her desire for him in every inch of her body he kissed. He unbuttoned her shirt and threw it aside to reveal her gorgeous body. Phoebe than sat in his lap and took off his shirt with trembling hands. Then she felt him kiss her lips once again and she ran her nails down his back. She helped him unbutton her highly complicated skirt and than kissed his neck, feeling his pulse beat rapidly. She loved him and he was her man. Now she just wanted to feel that as well, doing her best to forget about her endless fear of losing her virginity. "I love you." she whispered on his lips.

"I love you too." Cole whispered back as he laid her on the bed and stripped off the rest of her clothes. "I love you more than anything in this world..."

-------  
_There you go again  
When you rub up against my skin  
I have to catch my breathe  
I began to sweat  
Oh  
-  
Lips  
Tracing down my neck  
And its scaring me to death  
How you learned to draw me to the cliff  
Just to push me off  
Just to push me off the edge  
-  
Damn  
I hate the way you know me  
And damn  
You kill when you hold me  
Like I'm your world  
Like this wont hurt  
Like a favorite curse hittin' every nerve  
Damn  
I'm fighting and I'm losing it  
Damn you  
Your pulling and a pushing  
I'm wrestling with  
I toss and twist  
'Till finally I give in  
Damn  
-  
I hate being addicted  
Only you would have predicted  
That I'd be torn_

_And worn, so thin  
You can see right through  
You can see right through my soul  
-  
Damn  
I hate the way you know me  
And damn  
You kill when you hold me  
Like I'm your world  
Like this wont hurt  
Like a favorite curse hittin' every nerve  
Damn  
I'm fighting and I'm losing it  
Damn you  
Your pulling and a pushing  
I'm wrestling with  
I toss and twist  
'Till finally I give in  
-  
I get reckless, scared, confused  
I feel desperate soul for you  
And you know it  
You know it  
You know it, yes you do  
-  
Damn  
I hate the way you know me  
And damn  
You kill when you hold me  
Like I'm your world  
Like this wont hurt  
Like a favorite curse hittin' every nerve  
Damn  
I'm fighting and I'm losing it  
Damn you  
Your pulling and a pushing  
I'm wrestling with  
I toss and twist  
Baby I give in  
Damn_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So, this is the chappie every1 was waiting 4. What do U think? Did U like it? Was is good or did it suck? Plz, review and plz tell me what U think. Plz:D

A/N: Lyrics of the song "Damn" by Leann Rimes. Don't own any part of the song, I just love it, it's a very emotional song...

A/N 2: I'm off to Greece for 10 days. I'm going in a couple of minutes and I'll be back on 08.04. and please I really wanna see a lot of reviews. I already finished next chapter for the fic. I hope you like it. Wish me a good trip!And review:D


	11. Right Here In Your Arms

Chapter 11 – Right Here In Yout Arms

Cole opened his eyes slowly as he faced the sun shining through opened window of an unfamiliar room. It took him a couple of seconds to realize where he was and smiled when he realized Phoebe was sleeping in his arms, her head laid on his chest and one of her arms around his waist while her other arm was held by him. Her soft long hair was sliding from his chest to his shoulder and than to the pillow. He felt so happy and so content. He gently wrapped his free arm around her waist, feeling her soft skin under his fingers. She was so warm that he simply had to sigh with pleasure as he touched her.

He couldn't believe this was happening. He was holding Phoebe in his arms and she was finally _his_ in every way of the word. There was nothing between them now. All the tension was gone and he could feel that even without talking to her. The way she gave into his kisses and caresses last night said more than any words could say. He smiled with pleasure as he remembered her calling out his name and every single moan she let out. He loved this girl like he never loved anybody in his entire life and now he was determined to protect her from anything.

Yet, he felt something else. This feeling was nothing like happiness. He finally recognized it as a little bit of disappointment. He looked down at Phoebe's peaceful figure in his arms. She was a virgin before that night. He was the first man to touch her. He was the first man to kiss the places of her body he kissed yesterday, and he thanked the God for that. He was so happy to be the first one to make her moan and the first one to make her sleep in his arms. But if he was so happy, what was the feeling of disappointment doing in his heart? His arm moved up from her waist, now drawing small circles on her back. Yes, he knew why he was disappointed. It was simply because she didn't tell him she was a virgin. She never mentioned it. She even lied to him that she had slept with Michael. Didn't she trust him enough? But than again, she trusted him enough to lose her virginity with him. The lack of trust was hardly the reason. Than what was bothering her? "Why didn't you tell me, my angel?" Cole whispered gently as he began to strike her hair affectively.

At that moment, the door of the room opened and Cole stiffened as his hand slipped back to Phoebe's waist protectively. For as far as he knew, they were alone. But instead of some nasty-looking demon he expected, the elderly lady walked though the door, carrying two cups of coffee on the tray. His softened immediately, remembering the voice he spoke to over the phone yesterday who told him where to find Phoebe. He assumed it was this lady whom he talked to. She just smiled at him and put the tray on the night table next to the bed.

"She is such an angel, isn't she?" she whispered as she looked at Phoebe, peacefully sleeping in Cole's arms.

Cole smiled and went back to caressing Phoebe's hair. "Yes, she is." he whispered back. "The only angel I've ever known."

The lady smiled and walked out of the room, slowly closing the door so she wouldn't wake Phoebe up.

Cole watched her close the door and than cast his eyes on the coffee. He knew that the scent of coffee would most definitely wake Phoebe up. In the matter of seconds, he felt her stir in his arms, which proved his theory correct. He watched her lazily open her eyes and cast her look up at him. He could see the love in her eyes as they met his own and she smiled gently. "Hi." She said in raspy voice.

"Hi." Cole replied softly. He removed the hair that fell over her face and pulled her closer to him. "How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Mmm…" Phoebe closed her eyes with pleasure. "I haven't had a sleep like this in a long time."

"I know. Me neither." Cole replied honestly. Then the silence filled the room. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, on the contrary. It was a peaceful silence. Cole felt Phoebe studying him closely and enjoyed to feel her eyes on him. It simply felt good.

Phoebe looked at Cole's beautiful blue eyes and his features she loved so much. Her eyes traveled down from his face to his neck and than to his shoulders and chest. She sighed. How much she loved that part of his body. She loved it when she could just place her head on his chest and feel completely safe. She loved to look at the muscles on his shoulders and remember how she kissed every single inch of them last night. She let go of his hand and moved her hand to his face as she traced her finger down his jaw line.

"Cole, thank you." Phoebe whispered honestly.

"For what, baby?" Cole asked.

"For not giving up on me." Phoebe replied softly. "Though I always pushed you away, you never gave up on me."

Cole grinned. "That's my job."

Phoebe chuckled. "I'm serious." she said "I love you."

"I love you, too." Cole whispered as he slowly plopped himself on his left elbow as placed a light kiss on Phoebe's temple.

Phoebe than slowly gazed down his muscular body and Cole couldn't help but smile as she did so. That look in her eyes that traveled down his body (well, at least the visible parts) made him feel powerful. Not powerful in the magical way, but powerful in psychical way.

"See anything you like?" Cole teased her and her head immediately shot up and she blushed slightly.

"Of course I do." she replied with that sweet, innocent voice of hers. "A lot."

"Anything in particular?" Cole asked as he cocked his eyebrows at her.

Phoebe moved closer to him. "I wanna tell you a secret." she whispered. "I like everything about you."

Cole smiled. He slowly moved his hand from her neck to her bare back, which caused Phoebe to tremble slightly. "Is it just me or I still make you nervous?" he asked.

Phoebe shook her head. "You don't make me nervous, but I have a very sensitive back. I always tremble when I feel someone touching my bare back."

Cole looked at her suspiciously. "And just when was someone but me touching your bare back?" he asked almost jealously.

Phoebe smiled as she recognized the tone of his voice. "Don't be so jealous." she said in baby voice. "I often wear dresses in which my back is totally or partly revealed at more important parties. And if someone asks me to dance, he needs to touch my back, right? Men always confused that tremble with the way I felt towards them."

"Do I confuse that, too?" Cole asked, though he already knew the answer.

"No." Phoebe replied softly. "You know I love you."

"True." Cole agreed. For the next few seconds, they both fell silent. Cole was wondering how to ask her what was on his mind without making her feel uncomfortable.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked cautionly.

Phoebe stared at him blankly. "Why didn't I tell you what?" she asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" Cole asked and felt her tense as she heard the question. He didn't want to scare her in any way. "Hey, don't feel uncomfortable, okay? I just need to know why in the world you didn't tell me. You can tell me anything, you know that."

Phoebe slowly looked up at Cole. Her eyes held a look of a deer surrounded by wolves. "I just…" she started out slowly. "I didn't want you to push me away. I know it's immature and stupid to avoid it, but I really wanted you yesterday and I would get really hurt if you rejected me."

Cole was puzzled. "Why in the world would I reject you?" he asked as he put his fingers under her chin to avoid her breaking the eye contact they now held.

"Well, I asked Will about a year ago if men preferred experienced girls or virgins." Phoebe said. "And he told me things that made me think that nobody wants to be with an inexperienced girl. Don't you feel that way?" she asked Cole in a quiet voice.

Cole shook his head with widened eyes. "He had to be really stupid to say something like that. I think he said it just to make you feel better, since he probably thought you weren't a virgin."

"And how do you feel about me being a virgin until last night?" Phoebe asked and watched Cole's features soften.

He sat up in the bed, wrapped the sheet around his waist and than pulled Phoebe in his lap. "I think that there is no better gift you could give me than this one. Phoebe, you have no idea how amazingly I felt when I figured I was the first guy you ever slept with. Virginity is a priceless thing and it feels so good to know the girl you love has been only yours and no one else's."

"Do you mean it?" Phoebe asked quietly with a great feeling of relief.

"Of course I mean it." Cole replied. "Thank you."

Phoebe slowly placed her head on his shoulder and stirred until she found a comfortable position in his lap. Than she slowly began kissing him down his neck and shoulders. Her hands traveled down his chest and Cole felt they were exploring an extremely dangerous territory. He grabbed her hands gently.

"Don't." he pleaded. "I wouldn't be able to detain myself and we're not alone, you know."

Phoebe looked at him with a rather puzzled expression. "What do you mean, we're not alone?"

"I mean your Grandma is here." Cole said. "And I'm sure she would hear _a lot_…"

Phoebe chuckled. "Yeah, I guess she would." she assumed. "Oh, and she is not my Grandma. She used to be one of my Grams' friends before…" she sighed. "Well, I guess you know."

Cole let go of her wrists and embraced her. "I'm sorry about that." He whispered. "I really am."

"I know you are." Phoebe replied. "And it was a three years ago, I'm relatively over it."

Cole smiled as he slowly pulled the sheet off her back and began to draw circles on them, feeling her slightly jump as he started a new circle. Phoebe closed her eyes and enjoyed what Cole did to her at the moment. But now that she though of it, she enjoyed everything Cole did to her in any moment! She lazily opened her eyes and they fell on the two cups of coffee forgotten on the night table. "God, when did Nanny bring this coffee? It must be completely cold now." She said.

"Oh, right, the coffee." Cole said as he handed one cup to Phoebe and took another one for himself. "I totally forgot."

Phoebe smiled and slowly sipped her coffee. At that moment, a thought crossed her mind. "Wait, Nanny brought this coffee here?" she asked.

"Yes, only a minute before you woke up." Cole confirmed.

"But, that means she saw…" Phoebe stopped talking and smiled slightly. "She saw us naked in the bed with our clothes all around the room."

"Wait, she didn't see us _naked_. We were covered with sheets." Cole corrected Phoebe with a small smile lingering on his lips as he saw Phoebe's embarrassed expression.

"Yeah, but it was more than obvious we were naked." Phoebe said as she put her coffee back on the night table and covered her face with her hands as she chuckled. "God, I'll never be able to look in her eyes again."

"Why not? She seemed very happy for you." Cole said.

"Yeah, but still…" Phoebe whispered with a grin. "She was almost positive that I'll never fall in love, she could hardly expect this one coming."

Cole leaned in and kissed the top of her head gently. "You have no idea what I feel every time you say you love me." He said happily. "No idea at all."

"Yes, I do. You're not the only one madly in love here." Phoebe said. She got up from the bed with the sheet around her and gathered their clothes. Then she got back into the bed and handed Cole his clothes. "You wanna take a shower first?" she asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Cole said as he brushed her cheek. He pulled her in his lap and moved his lips down her neck. "But I wanna kiss your first."

Phoebe leaned her back into his chest and smiled as she felt his warm lips on her shoulders and her neck. "Mmmm…" she moaned. "Did I ever tell you how much I enjoy it when you kiss me like that?"

"You don't need to tell me that." Cole said. "I already know that."

"Hey, Cole?" Phoebe asked. "I need to ask you a question. But please be honest."

"Go ahead." Cole said.

"Did you mean it when you said I was spoiled and capricious?" Phoebe asked with a hint of hurt in her voice that Cole didn't miss.

"No, of course not." Cole said. "It was the heat of the moment. Please don't let that bother you anymore, baby."

"But Cole you meant it." Phoebe said. "It wasn't just the heat of the moment, you meant it."

Cole looked at Phoebe's face leaned on his shoulder and brushed her cheek. "Phoebe, listen to me. You are absolutely perfect. There is _nothing _bad that I could say about you. If I ever said or will say anything bad, I want you to know that I really don't mean it. To me you're absolutely perfect."

Phoebe smiled. "To me you're perfect too." she said. "You're so perfect, baby."

Cole shook his head. "I'm not perfect. Not even close to it. You only think so because you're in love with me. But please let me assure you that I'm not perfect at all."

"Oh really?" Phoebe asked. "Tell me one thing about you that's not perfect."

"For example, I'm a high-level demon with enormous powers who can turn into a blood-thirsty monster and kill only God knows how many innocents." Cole said.

"And yet you never did." Phoebe said. "Being the demon is not something you asked for, it's something you were born as."

Cole hugged her tighter. "I know. I'm just hoping my demonic side never comes between us. I would die if I ever hurt you."

"Okay, let's not talk about that please." Phoebe said as she shivered. "So, how about that shower?"

"Together?" Cole asked.

Phoebe smiled. "Mmmm… What do you think?" she asked.

Cole stood up from the bed and pulled her with him. "I think that you're seriously pushing it, missy." he said and Phoebe smiled innocently.

------

Guys I'm so so so sorry for the long wait, please forgive me, I had a huge writer's block but don't worry, I wasn't exactly doing nothing either. I've already written 6 chapters for my new story which will be a sequel to "If That's What It Takes". ;) Hope you guys review this one and let me know there's someone still reading this one...


End file.
